Niebla
by Vixo
Summary: Miku está a solo un mes de graduación. Sin embargo ella no tiene ni la menor idea de qué hacer con su futuro y los problemas que surgen justo en este periódo no la ayudan en lo absoluto. A veces hay que dejar las cosas ir.
1. Recordando el Pasado

**¡Hola!.. . Emmm, que se supone que debería decir para introducir mi primer fic?**

 **—Bueno, en primer lugar puedes decir que te equivocaste y pusiste un doble espacio en la frase anterior**

 **...Nadie te llamo, cerebro.**

 **—No deberías tú ser el que lleva guión largo?, ya que yo soy técnicamente tus pensamientos. Además deberias terminar las frases que empiezan con guion largo con otro guion largo!**

 **Callate!... *prepara garganta* ehm, ehm. Bueno, quería decir que este es mi primer fic (y primer historia que escribo por ocio, y no por malditas tareas de lenguaje) así que les recomiendo que preparen sus tomates podridos para tirarmelos, los aceptaré con gusto (?)**

 **—...Masoquista...**

 **...Tú sabes que es metaforico cierto? No me van a tirar tomates en realidad... Cierto? CIERTO?**

 **—Ignorando a este sujeto, quiero mencionar que espero que disfruten este fic.**

 ***Construyendo barricadas* Ah, no me maten por esto, pero, en los primeros capítulos del fic Miku y Luka tendrán un color de pelo distinto porque no creo que exista un colegio prestigiado que te dejen teñir el pelo. No se preocupen, después de unos capítulos lo arreglo a sus respectivos colores.**

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 _Odio esta ciudad._

 _Está llena de memorias de mierda que quisiera olvidar. Ir a la escuela, hablar con mis amigos, tomar apuntes, responder pruebas y después ir a mi hogar para que pueda empezar todo de nuevo en el próximo día. Y mientras mantenemos nuestra rutina de cada día, la ciudad va cambiando, jamás quedándose quieta. Las casas del vecindario viejo se convirtieron en edificios, la sala de cunas que iba cuando pequeña fue demolida para un proyecto de construcción, el parque donde aprendí andar en bicicleta está repleto de basura y ruido del tráfico. Habría sido mejor si pudiera simplemente olvidarme de todo para no sentir que me estoy quedando atrás en mi vida._

 _Pero no es lo único que detesto._

 _El tiempo, el tiempo no espera ni avanza para nadie. No se va a ralentizar si estoy estudiando para una prueba. Tampoco va a avanzar para alguien esperando la operación médica de un familiar. Al tiempo no le importa un carajo lo que las personas estén haciendo o lo que están opinando, por lo tanto jamás va a cambiar._

 _Aunque aún así, por lejos, la peor de todas son las personas._

 _Las personas, mientras que mantienen su rutina, dicen que quieren cambiar. Jamás se deciden, siempre cambian, y a la vez nunca cambian. Rompen relaciones, olvidan personas, crean ciclos, destruyen memorias y cambian cosas. Pero aún así, siguen adelante. Jamás se quedan atrás, siempre tienen objetivos que seguir y visiones de qué hacer. Sueños que cumplir._

 _¿Entonces soy la única que no puede seguir?_

 _Estoy a un mes de graduarme de mi escuela, todos mis compañeros y amigas sabes que hacer, que estudiar. Pero no yo, todos saben que hacer excepto yo. No es por falta de calificaciones, puedo entrar a casi cualquier universidad que quiera, pero no sé que hacer, que estudiar. Ciencias jamás me ha interesado. En matemáticas siento que no tengo las habilidades necesarias. Lo único que me ha interesado son las artes visuales y musicales, pero en la actualidad es imposible que eso provida un futuro seguro._

 _¿Soy la única que no puede cambiar?_

 _¿Después de un mes me quedare atrapada? ¿No tendré futuro? Probablemente termine siendo una trabajadora en un MgRonald's, o si no una profesional en algo que detesto. ¿Es para esto que me he estado esforzando por toda mi vida?_

 _No quiero terminar así._

 _… Pero... ¿que puedo hacer al respecto?_

* * *

...Siento como una luz entra hacia mi pieza, yendo directo hacia mis ojos. Traté de ignorar aquella luz al girar mi cabeza hacia el otro lado, pero fue inútil ya que aún así siento un calor sofocante en mi cuello, la razón siendo de que unos rayos de sol entran por la ventana hacia mi desordenado cabello, más específicamente hacia el cuello. Traté de mover mi cuerpo para escapar de esa luz tan molesta, sin éxito obviamente. Una vez que me cansé del intento de ignorar al sol, traté de levantarme de mi cama. Al abrir mis ojos me encuentro en un entorno familiar, mi habitación. Un profundo color aguamarino estaba estampado en las murallas junto con unas decoraciones de gris. Las cortinas de color gris estaban abiertas, dejando entrar toda la luz del día. Empecé a estirarme debajo de las tapas de mi cama, mientras hacía el esfuerzo sobrehumano para pararme. Una vez que me paré, aún muy somnolienta, dirijo mi mirada hacia el despertador puesto sobre mi escritorio, solo para descubrir, por desfortuna, que eran las 12:27. Abriendo mis ojos en sorpresa me di cuenta de que estaba atrasada para la escuela, muy atrasada. Rápidamente, mientras me maldecía internamente por no haber puesto el despertador con alarma, fui a la ducha y empecé a lavar mi pelo color café claro lo más rápido posible. Una vez que ya estaba vestida, tome mis llaves, celular, libros y utensilios que podría necesitar en las clases de hoy, tomé la ensalada que hice ayer para el almuerzo, y la guarde en mi mochila. Pero justo antes de salir, mi mirada se quedo pegada en un papel pegado a la muralla.

—'Solo un mes...' —Pensé mientras una sonrisa triste se plegaba sobre mi cara cuando vi los días que faltaban para la graduación en el calendario.

Voltee mi cabeza para tratar de quitarme estos pensamientos deprimentes, ahora no es el momento para esto. Me dirigí hacia la salida de la habitación para llegar a un pasillo donde otros dormitorios habitaban. Una vez ahí me puse a pensar de lo extrañamente silencioso que estaba. Estoy acostumbrada a ver múltiples alumnas salir apresuradas, algunas mientras aún se maquillaban. Supongo que tiene su parte buena de llegar tarde a la escuela, es tan pacífico y silencioso que me hace olvidar de lo que pensaba hace un rato. Dando un suspiro de satisfacción empecé a bajar las escaleras hacia la salida del edificio.

—¡Cuidado Miku-chan! —Escuche una exclamación desde mi espalda, al darme vuelta encontré una rápida mancha negra cayendo donde estaba yo. Aún estaba sorprendida por el brusco estado de paz así que no alcanze a reaccionar.

De pronto sentí un empuje seco en mi espalda y, sin poder mantener mi equilibrio, empecé a caer por los escalones que quedaban.

—¡Ugh!...¡¿Qué estás haciendo Luka?! —Menos mal que estaba en el penúltimo escalón, así que la caída no fue tan grave, pero aún así…

—¡Lo siento Miku-chan! Es que estaba tarde para clases y tengo que apur… ¡Espera! ¡¿Que estas haciendo acá a estas horas Miku-chan?! —Dijo Luka con una expresión sorprendida que luego se transformó en una juguetona —No puede ser que… ¡¿te estas saltando las clases?

—Cállate Luka, simplemente tuve un mal sueño y desperté tarde —Dije secamente, puede que lo haya dicho un poco maleducadamente, pero no estoy de muy buen humor en estos instantes —¿Además que estás haciendo tú, entre todas las personas, tarde? ¿La futura médica de su propio hospital está siendo irresponsable y llegando tarde? —Le respondí de una forma burlona falsa, pero de buena intención. Espero que no cuestione mi estado de ánimo ahora mismo y que se vaya pronto, no quiero lidiar con ella ahora mismo.

Ella es Megurine Luka, si tuviera que explicar en pocas palabras que es ella para mí, entonces diría que es mi ex-novia. Puedo imaginar las caras de sorpresa de las personas si les llegara a decir, no solo porque es otra chica, pero también por ser una de las alumnas más, si no la más, populares de esta escuela, a la vez de ser la próxima heredera de una rama de hospitales exitosa en Japón. También me puedo imaginar que estarían pensando en como ella y yo pudimos ser una pareja por casi 1 año. Honestamente no sé lo que me vio ella en ese momento, pero, para mí, son ese tipo de memorias que quieres olvidar y sujetar a la vez. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que ya no siento nada romántico por ella, pero ahora mismo estoy bien, lo puedo soportar… . En fin, no es como si rompieramos en malos términos, aún hablamos y almorzamos juntas, pero obviamente no somos tan cercanas como solíamos ser antes de que saliéramos. Pero en este instante no quiero tener nada que ver con ella, eso es porque ella tiene todo lo que yo quiero, una familia buena y… algo comprensiva, una buena vida escolar, dinero y, lo que más quiero ahora mismo, un futuro. Aún no se que quiero estudiar y no hay nadie que me ayude, no que quiera la ayuda de alguien en realidad. Ántes no me molestaba tanto esos pensamientos, pero ahora que solo falta un mes para decidir no tengo otra opción que enfrentar la realidad, y el sueño de hoy no fue exactamente una levantada de ánimos. Luka no tiene que preocuparse de todo esto, ya que tiene todo planeado por ella.

Luka me miró por unos momentos y me respondió —He estado muy cansada últimamente, con las finales y eso, así que me quedé accidentalmente dormida hoy —Termino con voz cansada. Es verdad que últimamente la he visto con ojeras y más de una vez la he visto distraída. Cosa rara en realidad porque casi nunca muestra debilidad y no es del tipo que se distrae, el hecho de que se haya tropezado y haya caído sobre mi ya es algo que nunca ha pasado. Hablando de eso…

—¿Puedes quitarte, porfavor? Como puedes ver no estoy en una posición muy cómoda que digamos.

—¿Mm?... ¡Oh sí, perdón! —Dijo apresuradamente mientras trataba de pararse, cosa que en el proceso casi se cae de nuevo. Otra vez…

—Oye Luka, ¿en verdad encuentras bien? Te he visto algo distraída últimamente, y eso de estar cansada no es algo normal para ti, me acuerdo que antes estudiabas todo el tiempo, de hecho es por eso que casi nunca salimos a juntarnos en alguna parte. Pero aún así jamás te he visto agotada, y ,si estoy en lo correcto, no creo que sea solo por las finales —Le dije con preocupación mientras me paraba, es verdad que hace un momento quería que se fuera, pero esto en realidad me intriga.

Luka cerró los ojos, como si estuviera meditando lo que iba a decir —Va para tí también, ¿porque estas de tan mal humor hoy? No creo que sea llegas tarde a las clases —Así que se dio cuenta… —Si me cuentas, puede que te lo diga —Terminó con una sonrisa triunfante. Ella sabe que no es algo que quiero conversar.

—Bien por mí, no te volvere a molestar sobre eso.

—Gracias, yo tampoco —Dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo saltar unos latidos. Mierda, aún me cuesta soltarla —Bueno, deberíamos empezar a andar, hemos perdido mucho tiempo acá hablando.

—De acuerdo, vamos —Le sonreí mientras reacomodaba mi mochila. Durante el camino empezamos a hablar sobre cosas no importantes. A este punto ya me olvidé del sueño que tuve esta mañana.

* * *

—¡Donde estabas Miku! ¡¿Sabes que las clases han empezado hace tiempo, cierto?! ¿Te encuentras enferma o algo? —Al lado mío había una pequeña rubia hiperactiva con una expresión de fastidio. El profesor se ausentó este día, dejando como recado un texto de estudio para que la clase lo leyera, pero, naturalmente, nadie lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando había llegado a portería unos minutos atrás, un guardia me detuvo y me llevó al inspector de mi año, para que dejara una marca de ausencia en un libro. Como si me importara a estas alturas.

—¿No puedes permitirte faltar en estos días sabes? ¡Este es el momento cuando los profesores entran en pánico porque no enseñaron todo lo que había que enseñar este semestre y nos meten la materia por donde nos quepa! —Tan molestosa…

Ella es mi amiga de la infancia, Rin. Ella siempre ha sido así desde que puedo recordar, una pequeña bola llena de energía. Incluso cuando su hermano murió de una enfermedad hace 2 años, trato de seguir sonriendo para que los demás puedan alegrarse un poco. Aunque más de una vez la vi llorando cuando ella creía que estaba sola… Es el tipo de persona que trata de ayudar a los otros sin importar el daño que se causa a ella misma. Ella me dijo una vez que quería ser una de esas personas que hacen las máquinas médicas que usan en cirugías o otras cosas, no me puedo acordar del nombre exacto de la profesión. Cuando le pregunté por qué quería hacer eso, me dijo que era porque no quería que alguien mas pasara lo que ella pasó. Yo pienso que no estaría mal para ella ser un poco más egoísta… aunque ella sigue siendo tan molesta como siempre.

—¡Como piensas entrar a la universidad que quieres entrar si no puedes concentrarte en tus estudios! —Es en este punto en el cual empiezo a ignorarla mientras miro hacia la ventana. Estuve un tiempo así hasta que recordé el encuentro de esta mañana, Luka se veía tan cansada… En verdad no es normal para ella, y aunque podría saber lo que pasaba, tendría que decirle que prácticamente no tengo futuro para descubrirlo. No le he dicho a absolutamente nadie sobre esto, esto es algo que tengo que solucionar yo misma. Eso y respeto la decisión de Luka a guardarlo para sí misma.

—Oye Miku, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Miku! ¡Esto es algo ser…! —No alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que empezó a sonar la campana, señalando la hora de almuerzo. Apresurandome para dejarla abandonada, salí hacia afuera con almuerzo en mano. Rin jamás trae almuerzo, por lo que no tiene otra opción que ir a la cafetería y juntarnos más tarde al lugar donde solemos comer. Con eso en mente salí mientras ignoraba los pedidos de Rin para que me quedara y la acompañara a la cafetería.

Una vez que llegue al lugar donde almuerzo, el cual estaba rodeado de pasto y arbustos, vi una rubia durmiendo en la sombra de un árbol. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, la toque con mi pie unas cuantas veces en su costilla, una vez que me di cuenta de que no despertaba, le pegué una patada en la costilla.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué pasó? —Dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos, obviamente en un estado semi dormida.

—¿Otra vez saltándote las clases Lily? Sabes que ha este paso Rin jamás te va a soltar de la lectura.

—Jejeje, ¿acaso eso es algo malo? Puede que le enseñe algunas cosas de vuelta a mi pequeña Rin —Dijo con un tono sugestivo, ya totalmente despierta. Ella y Rin han estado saliendo por 1 año y medio, aunque yo y Luka somos las únicas que lo saben. No quieren arriesgar sus últimos años de vida escolar al hacerlo conocimiento público o algo por el estilo. Me acuerdo que dijeron que lo harían público una vez que se graduaran y pudieran vivir por sí mismas. Si mis sospechas son correctas, entonces sus padres son algo homofóbicos. O al menos uno de ellos. No les he preguntado sobre eso porque respeto su decisión. Eso y porque se que es tener una familia homofóbica...

Suspirando sonoramente, me senté en el lugar que siempre me sentaba y empecé a sacar mi almuerzo, sin siquiera molestarme en esperar a las dos restantes.

—¡Oooh suena delicioso! —…¿Suena? —¿Me puedes dar un poco, ya sabes como recompensa de tener una amiga tan perfecta y grandiosa como yo? —Fue en este punto en el que me dieron ganas de pegarle, aunque fuera solo para quitarle esa expresión de superioridad de su rostro. Ella siempre sabe como frustrarme.

—Ni que fueras gobernadora del mundo te daría. No alcanze a desayunar y ayer no comí nada después de almuerzo, por lo tanto tengo hambre —Dije mientras comía de mi ensalada de puerros. Delicioso —¿Porque no llamas a Rin para que te compre algo en la cafetería? Le puedes pagar de vuelta acá —Le dije con comida en mi boca.

Empezó a reírse algo incomoda —Ah, jejeje, lo que pasa es que mi celular dejó de funcionar.

—¿Por qué, qué le pasó? —Le pregunté con curiosidad, ya habiendo tragado la comida.

—Es que al parecer el celular no estaba hecho para resistir agua y movimientos bruscos a la vez —Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

¿Agua y movimientos bruscos? —...Se te olvidó sacar el celular del bolsillo y lo lavaste junto con tu ropa, ¿verdad? —Le dije en el tono más neutral e inexpresivo que pude.

—...Sí —Dijo en una voz resignada. Dando por terminada la conversación, empecé a comer de nuevo hasta que alguien me interrumpio.

—Miku-chan, ¿ya empezaste a comer sin mí? Pero que mala... —Dijo una voz demasiada familiar a mi espaldas, ya me podía imaginar la sonrisa burlona que tenía grabada en su rostro.

—Tú culpa por no llevar algo para comer y, por lo tanto, tener que comprar algo en la cafetería… —Le dije con los ojos cerrados, mientras comía de mi deliciosa ensalada.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que el sándwich de atún de la cafetería sea tan delicioso —Dijo mientras se sentaba en su puesto usual, el cual era al lado mio y frente a Lily.

—¿Mmh? ¿Oye Luka-chan, donde esta Rin-tan? —Preguntó Lily, mirando hacia los lados —Usualmente vienen juntas.

—Ah sí, sobre eso, en el camino hacia la cafetería el director la llamo hacia su oficina —Dijo Luka.

—¿El director? —Pregunté. Eso es raro, no es como si Rin hiciera cosas malas, por el contrario en realidad, ella es considerada una estudiante estrella.

—Que hiciste Rin-tan… —Dijo Lily con un rostro preocupado. Era un poco raro verla seriamente preocupada, aunque tiene fundamento su preocupación ya que jamás a pasado algo parecido. Ella miró hacia el lado, buscandola. Después de unos segundos, ella apareció —Ah,¡ahí está! ¡Rin-tan! —Dijo enérgicamente hasta que la encontró con un rostro sombrío y arrastraba los pies —¿Que paso? —Dijo con preocupación.

—Oye Miku, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un rato? —Preguntó Rin, ignorando a Lily. Yo solo acerté a asentir y la seguí, dejando a Lily y Luka confundidas.

Una vez que nos alejamos lo suficiente, entramos a un salón de clases que sabíamos que siempre estaba vacío. Una vez que llegamos, Rin empezó a llorar. Me quedé congelada, jamás había visto a Rin llorar en la presencia de alguien. Las pocas veces que la he visto llorar, fue cuando ella pensaba que no había nadie. Sacudiendo los pensamientos de mi cabeza, mire a Rin y la abracé de manera reconfortante.

Unos minutos pasaron así hasta que Rin paro de soltar lágrimas, aunque seguía sollozando. Podía sentir la angustia y el dolor de ella. Una vez que pensé que podía responder coherentemente, le pregunté qué pasó.

—Rin, ¿me puedes decir qué pasó? ¿Tiene que ver con el director? —Le pregunté con evidente preocupación en mi voz. Ella simplemente asintió —¿Me lo podrias explicar, porfavor?

Rin trató de recuperar su aliento, para tratar de no tartamudear tanto, sin embargo cuando tomaba aire, lo hacía entrecortado. Empezó a hablar rápidamente —¿Tu sabes como siempre he querido estudiar ingeniería biomédica, cierto? —Asentí, eso es verdad. Ella se ha matado en sus estudios para conseguir esa meta, tiene uno de los mejores puntajes de esta escuela —Bueno, la cosa es que me aceptaron a una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo, el Instituto de Tecnología de Massachussets —Abrí mis ojos de golpe por la sorpresa. Es conocimiento común de que esta escuela sea una de las más prestigiosas de Japón, pero aún así no son muchos los que pueden ir a una universidad fuera del país.

—¡Pero eso es…! —De repente un golpe parecido al de un martillo sacudió mi cabeza, mientras una palabra resonaba en mi mente —Lily… —Murmure despacio. Toda felicidad que sentí desaparecida —¿Cuando es esto rin…? —Le pregunté mientras trataba de resistir unas lágrimas que sentía que se formaban en mis ojos.

—... Justo después de graduación —Respondió de forma sombría.

Me quedé congelada. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó sin que pudiera actuar. ¿Un minuto? ¿Una hora?... Probablemente fueron unos pocos segundos, pero si alguien me dijera eso ahora mismo, no le creería.

—Eso es… en un mes… —Simplemente no podía creerlo, es tan repentino. No quería creerlo —¡¿P-pero, porque tienes que irte tan temprano, Rin?! ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? —La agarre de los hombros mientras levantaba un poco la voz, podía sentir como la desesperación tomaba control de mi cuerpo. No lo quería… En verdad no quiero que ella se vaya.

—No es así de simple, Miku —Dijo con una voz rota —Es verdad de que no entro hasta en unos tres o cuatro meses, p-pero, aún así tengo que ir a Estados Unidos para encontrar una vivencia, estudiar y, en el fondo prepararme, ¿s-sabes? —Algo en su voz está delatando algo, puede que sea…

—...Rin, ¿es verdad de que tienes que irte tan pronto?

—...Por algo te lo estoy diciendo, ¿no? —Dijo Rin mientras apartaba la vista. Lo sabía…

—Rin, te conozco por más de una década, y siempre has sido una mala mentirosa conmigo.

Cuando le dije eso a Rin, vi como se le relajaron los hombros y soltaba un suspiro, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Después los abrió mientras hacía una sonrisa tan falsa que me dieron ganas de sacarsela a la fuerza.

—Jeje, supongo que aún no te puedo engañar, Miku… ¿Te acuerdas cuando eramos pequeñas y jugábamos a un juego de que una de nosotras dos tenía que averiguar si lo que decíamos era mentira o verdad? Yo jamás te pude gan… —

—No trates de cambiar el tema —Le dije con el ceño fruncido y una voz que dejaba claro que no estaba de humor para bromas —Porque te quieres ir más temprano de lo que puedes. ¿Acaso quieres abandonar a todas tus amigas y novia? ¿Eso es todo lo que somos para tí, algo desechable? —No es como si dijera eso en serio, y puede que haya sido algo cruel, pero es algo necesario para que empiece a soltar lo que quiero escuchar.

—No, no es eso —Dijo al borde de las lágrimas otra vez. Es una vista bizarra de que siga sonriendo mientras está a un paso de soltar todas las lágrimas —Es que… una vez que le diga esto a Lily, nuestra relación jamás será la misma. T-tengo miedo de que una vez que le diga, se vaya a distanciar por saber de qué va a terminar en algún punto. No quiero alargar algo inevitable Miku, tengo que romper con ella si quiero irme a Estados Unidos, esa es la verdad. Y no quiero seguir con ella por los pocos meses que faltan para que después tenga que decir adiós y que sabía que esto iba a pasar hace meses, no le puedo hacer eso —Dijo esto con una mirada entre el borde de las lágrimas y con convicción que no había visto de ella antes.

—Pero aún hay soluciones, ¿no? Puedes ir a otra buena universidad cerca de aquí. Ni siquiera tiene que ser en esta ciudad, estoy segura de que Lily te seguiría adonde tu quieras siempre y cuando sea en el país. Y si no quieres eso, siempre pueden tener una relación a distancia, ¿cierto? —Le dije eso, pero en realidad ya sabía la respuesta.

—Es verdad de que hay más de una opción, pero esta es una oportunidad que probablemente jamás tendré otra vez, ¿en serio es correcto simplemente ignorarla? Y sobre eso de relación a distancia, Lily probablemente se sentiría ofendida por esa sugerencia, jamás estaría de acuerdo —Me quedé callada por un tiempo, no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

Después de un silencio incomodo, Rin empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—¡No sé que hacer Miku! ¡No sé que carajos puedo hacer en esta maldita situación! —Por un momento me sorprendió de que Rin haya dicho semejante palabra, pero eso desapareció pronto. Rin estaba pidiendo ayuda, _mi_ ayuda, y no estaba haciendo nada.

Sentí como el tiempo alrededor mío empezaba a ralentizarse, vi como las lágrimas de mi mejor amiga caían lentamente, esta debe ser una de las pocas veces que he pensado tanto que me empieza a doler la cabeza, o es porque estoy en una crisis emocional? Hasta ahora tengo una cosa bastante clara, yo no quiero que ella se vaya. Pero esto no debiera tener nada que ver conmigo, sino con Rin, y no puedo permitirme ser egoísta ahora mismo y decir que se quede. Egoísmo. Recién me llega a la cabeza, Rin jamás a podido ser egoísta en su vida, por eso es que tiene tantos problemas ahora mismo. Inevitablemente, me acordé de Len. Él era el tipo de persona que haría cualquier cosa para beneficiar a su hermana. Eran una sinergia de egoísmo y solidaridad, eran como el yin y el yang. Pero ahora él no está, por lo que yo debiera ser egoísta por ella, después de todo, no importa lo que yo quiera ahora mismo.

—Rin, deberías ir —Dije con convicción falsa. Pude ver como Rin se quedó paralizada por un momento.

—P-pero, ¿qué hay de Lily? —Dijo con una voz apenas audible.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, esto es algo que te pasara solo una vez. Y, aunque duela y no me creas ahora mismo, siempre puedes encontrar a alguien más… que amar —Dije lo último en un susurro, sin poder evitar imaginarme la imagen de Luka en mi cabeza.

—¡Pero no quiero que sea alguien más! —Gritó Rin —¡Quiero que sea ella! ¡No quiero olvidarla! Q-quiero estar c-con ella para siempre… la amo... —Dijo a medida que su tono de voz bajaba, hasta terminar en un susurro —No puedo dejarla sola tampoco…

Podía sentir en como mi voluntad empezaba a debilitarse, quería llorar. En verdad quería llorar, pero no me lo permitiría. No ahora.

—Rin, piensa en ti por alguna vez, olvídate de las otras personas, haz lo que en verdad te conviene y elige la mejor alternativa que tengas. Irte va a ser mejor para tí, porque si te quedas con Lily es probable de que siempre te preguntes qué habría pasado, y Lily se sentiría extremadamente culpable por eso. Realizalo de una vez por todas, hagas lo que hagas, vas a lastimar a Lily de una u otra forma.

Desde que dije eso, Rin y yo nos quedamos calladas. No había ningún ruido en el salón de clases. Empecé a abrazarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarla un poco. Una vez que me di cuenta de que faltaban aproximadamente 10 minutos para que terminara el descanso, me separe de ella.

—¿Quieres irte a tu casa más temprano? Estoy segura de que te dejaran ir si le explico al director. —Le dije con un tono suave.

Rin simplemente asintió ante mis palabras, para después decir lo siguiente. —Miku, ¿me ayudarias a romper con Lily? —Sonaba tan cansada que alguien pensaría que está enferma. —Y no le hables a nadie sobre esto, ¿entendido? Yo misma quiero decirselo a Lily, no quiero que lo sepa por otro medio.

Yo simplemente asentí, comprendiendo su decisión. Podía sentir que mañana va a ser un día largo.

* * *

Las clases pasaron sin mayor cambio. Me reí sardónicamente por un segundo al darme cuenta de que todos seguían como si nada hubiera pasado. Una vez que todas las clases terminaron, me apuré en salir de la escuela. No quería encontrarme con Luka o Lily, ya que tendría que explicarles lo que ocurrió en la hora de almuerzo. Así que pensando rápidamente, me dirigí hacia un parque que visitaba habitualmente con Luka cuando solíamos salir, después de todo, Luka podría estar en el dormitorio. Me senté en el lugar que solía sentarme. Me encanta este lugar, es un lugar donde puedo tomar un respiro cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse muy graves, me acuerdo que aquí fue mi primer beso con Luka, así que es un lugar muy especial para mí. Pocas personas pasaban por acá, especialmente a esta hora, así que con eso en mente solté todo lo que tenía guardado. Llore, y llore y seguí llorando hasta que libere una parte de lo que estaba apretando mi corazón, sin embargo igual dolía como bestia. Una vez que pensé que era suficiente, me di cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, debieron haber pasado al menos unas cuantas horas, por lo que agarre mis cosas, que había traído directamente desde la escuela, y me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio, cruzando los dedos de que aún no era toque de queda. Una vez que llegue, con 5 minutos de atraso, pero la ama del dormitorio es lo bastante tolerante para dejarme pasar, decidí darme una buena ducha y descansar. El día había sido bastante agotador, y probablemente mañana sería peor. Pero una vez que llegue a la puerta de mi dormitorio, encontré una persona tirada en ella, durmiendo. La reconocí inmediatamente por el pelo color negro. Saque mi celular, apagado para que no me llamaran, y vi mi reflejo a través de la pantalla, para verificar si mostraba algún indicio de que estuve llorando. Una vez que pensé que estaba lo suficientemente decente, decidí despertarla sacudiendola despacio.

—Luka, ¿qué estás haciendo acá? —Ahora que la veo mejor, pareciera que está enferma. Se ve extremadamente pálida y con unas ojeras tremendas. Después le preguntaré de nuevo de porque esta en ese estado.

—¿Mmmh…? —Después de un rato Luka empezó a hacer ruidos somnolientos —Ah, Miku… ¿Que estás haciendo acá?

—Esa es mi pregunta —Le dije algo molesta.

—¿Eh, a qué te refieres…? —De repente vi como sus ojos se abrían de golpe, después de eso se paro rápidamente, aunque al parecer perdió el equilibrio por hacerlo tan rápido. Una vez que se recuperó, me miro seriamente —Miku, ¿que pasó?

Tratare de hacerme la desentendida —¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hace un rato estabas dormida acá en el piso y luego preguntas qué pasó? ¿No crees que yo debería preguntarte eso?

—No te hagas la tonta y dime, no quiero perder tiempo —Dijo en su usual calmada y recolectada voz. Aunque no se si ha sido usual últimamente ahora que lo pienso.

—Muy bien, está bien —Le dije rendida —... Lo que pasó fue que Rin se había peleado con una compañera, al parecer antes de que yo hubiera llegado a la escuela, y el director la llamo por su cond… —

—Pero has estado llorando —Dijo más como afirmación que pregunta —Y dudo de que alguien haya llorado por una simple pelea, menos aún cuando esa alguien no estaba involucrada. Además, Rin no te habría pedido a ti para reconfortarla, sino a Lily. Contando todo esto, entonces es porque paso algo que no le pudo contar a Lily, ¿cierto? Dudo que eso haya sido una pelea —Dijo finalizando su conclusión.

Choque mi lengua con mis dientes haciendo un pequeño sonido parecido a tsk. Luego de eso la corrí despacio hacia a un lado, ella moviéndose para hacerme espacio, e introducí mi llave a la puerta para abrirla. Y yo que pensaba que mis lágrimas no se notaban.

—¿Quieres conversar adentro?

—Muy bien —Respondió, mientras me seguía por la puerta.

Una vez que ambas entramos a mi dormitorio, cerré la puerta. Mientras Luka prendía la luz, arrojé mis llaves y celular a una mesita pequeña, cerca de mi escritorio. Mi dormitorio era pequeño, con una cama individual y un escritorio para trabajar, la cual estaba al lado de una mesita pequeña con un notebook, cerca de la cama había una puerta para el baño. Para algunas personas le podría resultar algo aburrido o solitario, pero, para mí esto era un santuario. El único problema era que no tenía una cocina integrada, así que había que ir a la cocina común del edificio para cocinar algo, en mi caso ensaladas de puerros. Obviamente cada uno tiene que traer sus propios ingredientes.

Mientras estaba dejando mi mochila cerca del escritorio vi a Luka sentándose en la cama con sus cosas al lado, ya familiarizada con el ambiente desde antes. Me senté en mi silla y me dirigí hacia ella para mirarla a la cara. Nos miramos por un rato para ver quien hablaba primero, unos segundos pasaron y Luka suspiro.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que realmente pasó con Rin?

—Si ella me habló privadamente entonces es por algo, ¿no?

—... Y habría aceptado esa respuesta si no fuera nada serio, sin embargo esa no es la situación ahora mismo, ¿o sí?

—Y porque esta situación es seria, no puedo decírtelo yo. Solo Rin tiene ese privilegio.

Nos miramos intensamente por un momento hasta que suspiramos al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería hacer era meterme debajo de las cubiertas y dejar que Morfeo me tomara. Luka tampoco se veía muy bien, estaba aún más pálida que antes. Pestañee al ver como Luka levantó la cabeza con un rostro de cansancio, susurrando lo siguiente.

—...Por favor Miku, dime. Necesito que saber qué pasó con Rin, me preocupa demasiado —Aunque me cueste admitirlo, sentí una fuerte puñalada en el corazón por esas palabras, pero pude disimularlo —…¿Tú no viste a Lily después de almuerzo, o sí? —Negué con la cabeza —Ella simplemente no era sí misma. Estuvo preocupada por todo el día, y cuando digo preocupada me refiero a que pasó todo el día deprimida e inactiva , simplemente por no poder ayudar a Rin. Incluso cuando ella llamó a Rin, ella simplemente evadió el tema y la colgó de plena —Bajé mi mirada hacia mis manos, las cuales estaban apoyadas en mis piernas, temblando. Lily siempre se le veía bromeando o tomando todo a la ligera, así que si le afecto tanto, entonces es porque ella presiente que algo muy malo acaba de pasar, y con buena razón debería estar así —Así que dime Miku, esto ya no se trata solo de tí o Rin, nos está afectando a todos como grupo —Terminó Luka.

Lo pensé por un rato. Todo este lío está claramente afectandonos a todos, aunque sean de formas distintas. Dirigí mi mirada hacia sus ojos, se podía ver como en su profundidad azul empezaban a acumularse un poco de lágrimas, aunque no las suficientes para que comenzaran a caer. Fue en ese momento cuando pensé que sería mejor decirle la verdad. Además sé que Rin va a romper con Lily mañana, así que Luka lo sabrá de todas formas. El problema es que le prometí a Rin no decírselo a nadie más. ¿O lo hice? Honestamente ahora mismo no puedo acordarme si lo hice o no, pero sin embargo, no debería importar mucho o sí? Luka lo sabrá mañana después de todo, y no es como si ella le contara a Lily.

—Te diré, pero con una condición. Prometeme de que no se lo contaras a nadie —Luka es de confianza, así que si dice que sí es porque en verdad no se lo contara a nadie.

—De acuerdo, lo prometo —Después de considerarlo por un momento, ella aceptó. Tomé un respiro para aclarar mis pensamientos.

De acá en adelante le conté todo lo que había pasado en la hora de almuerzo, tratando de no saltarme ningún detalle importante. Cuando terminé, podía ver como Luka tenía una mezcla de tristeza, entendimiento, lástima, rabia y, mayor que el resto, impotencia. Ella agachó la cabeza por unos momentos.

—...La verdad es que no se que decir al respecto… —Dijo en tono agotado.

—No hay mucho que se pueda hacer en realidad, ese es el problema en primer lugar.

Luka aún tenía la cabeza gacha, hasta que la levantó para mostrar unas lágrimas —Oye Miku, estás segura de que esta es la mejor decisión? Tiene que haber otra forma… —Dijo con rabia e impotencia.

—Dudo de que Lily vaya con ella, o que pueda ir en primer lugar mejor dicho, si eso te estás preguntando, y te aseguro de que no aceptará una relación a distancia. Lo otro es dejar ir la oportunidad, pero eso ya en sí es algo malo —Los padres de Lily… son algo posesivos para ponerlo a la ligera.

—Aún así… —Dijo débilmente Luka.

—Ya lo he pensado bastante Luka, en verdad no hay otra opción —Supongo que así es la vida. No son como los libros o películas en las cuales generalmente salen ganando casi todos o donde hay una opción que es claramente mejor.

Luka empezó a apretar débilmente los puños —¡Pero podemos convencer a Lily! ¡Podemos arreglarlo! —Murmuró en desesperación, como si estuviera tratando de gritar.

—Tú sabes que no es así de simple —Después de todo, ellos jamás dejarán ir a Lily.

—…

—¿O crees que Rin se debería quedar en Japón?

—... —Más silencio.

Podría haber dicho que la homosexualidad también era un problema, pero no es como si quedarse o irse fuera arreglar eso. La sociedad ha estado cambiando, cada vez hay más y más gente aceptandolo, o eso me gusta creer, pero aún no estamos en el punto en que simplemente esté "bien" salir con el mismo sexo.

—...Ésta es la mejor opción Luka, porque, después de todo, Lily saldrá lastimada en cualquier alternativa

—...Supongo —Dijo en un susurro débil. Ahora que me doy cuenta, su cara está algo sonrojada.

—Oye Luka, ¿te sientes bien? —El momento que dije eso.

—... —Se desplomó encima de mi cama.

—¡Luka! —Me dirigí hacia ella lo más rápido que pude, una vez que llegue a su lado podía ver como estaba respirando pesadamente, mientras que su cara estaba roja. Puse una mano encima de su frente. Estaba ardiendo. Para asegurarme, tome una de sus manos para darme cuenta de que estaban congeladas.

—Fiebre… —Me dije a mi misma. Dios puede Luka ser estúpida a veces. Rápidamente busque un termostato para calcular la temperatura, mientras mojaba una toalla de mano con agua fría. Una vez que encontré el termostato, empecé a colocarlo en su región axilar. Podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían un poco al sentir su piel, es tan suave… Saque esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y una vez que el termostato estaba bien colocado, fui a buscar la toalla. La estruje un poco e iba a colocarla en la frente. Eso fue hasta que vi su cara. Aún cuando estaba enferma se veía hermosa, si tuviera una expresión más tranquila y no tuviera manchas de lágrimas, fácilmente pensaría que es una diosa. Sentía como mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. Aparte la vista, sintiéndome por un momento que era una estúpida por sentirme así cuando estábamos hablando de algo serio hace unos 5 minutos. Pero eso se me olvido cuando me fije en su rostro otra vez. De pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en mi corazón, mucho más duro que otras veces. Quería estar con ella. No quería dejarla ir. ¿Por qué la dejé ir? ¿Por qué no la perseguí?

—Luka… —Sentí una profunda tristeza en mi cuerpo, como una gran ola estrellándose encima mio. Sin darme cuenta me empecé a acercar a ella, su rostro a centímetros del mío. Sus labios se veían tan tentadores que no lo pude soportar.

—Te amo… —Choque mis labios contra ella, ella respondiendo débilmente, probablemente por reacción más que por querer. Me quede así por unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sacando mi rostro bruscamente, mire hacia el lado para evitar mirar su cara por vergüenza. No puedo creer que haya dejado que pase eso, pero aún así, el dolor disminuyo un poco. Tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, me quedé atendiendo a Luka por un rato hasta que su temperatura bajó un poco. Después de eso saque unos cojines y los alinee en el suelo para crear un colchón improvisado. Sacando una frazada de invierno que tenía guardada, dejé cerrar mis ojos para al fin obtener ese descanso que tanto buscaba.

* * *

 **...Bueno, si llegaste hasta acá, entonces mereces algo...probablemente.**

 **—Ni cosas para dar tienes?**

 **No es como si pudiera dar cosas mediante internet... Ok, puedo dar dinero pero no lo hare.**

 **—Tacaño...**

 **...De todas formas! En realidad espero con toda honestidad que les haya gustado mi fic. En realidad esta compuesta en actos o partes (como quieras llamarlos). Ya escribí la primera parte/acto, solo me falta ver las faltas de ortografías, agregar detalles, cosas así. Si se animan en dejar un review, entonces porfavor sean lo más honestos posibles! No quiero ningún tipo de filtro tampoco, sean lo más brutalmente honestos que puedan!**

 **—Hasta más tarde, lectores**

 **Adiós!... Y porfavor perdonenme por el pelo...**


	2. Recordando el Pasado pt 2

**Hola! Acá traigo el siguiente cap!**

— **...Cuando piensas poner signos duales en las notas de autor...**

 ***puchero* Que tanto problema tiene, si igual se entiende**

 **—En primer lugar, en tú situacion un puchero no te hace tierno, solo perturba. En segundo lugar los signos duales no se usan en íngles, no en español así que tienes que...**

 **Disfruten el cap!**

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

* * *

 _¿¡Nos humillas y después nos deshonras?! ¡Malagradecida de mierda!_

 _¿¡No puedo creerte hija, para esto te cuide tanto?!_

 _¿¡Entonces me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?! Eras mi mejor amiga, pero tú solo querías ensuciarme, ¿¡Cierto?!_

 _Hermana, ¿porque mamá me dice que no te toque?_

 _Hatsune Miku, eres un fracaso total. No deberías haber existido en primer lugar._

* * *

*Pipipipi* *pipipipi* *pipipipi* *pipipipi*

—Mhg… donde dejé el maldito despertador —Murmuré mientras buscaba con la mano, con los ojos cerrados, donde usualmente dejaba el despertador para apagarlo. Generalmente lo dejaba encima de la silla, en la cual movía al lado de la cama, para no tener que pararme para apagarlo. Cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba ahí, abrí mis ojos para ver donde estaba. Estaba en la mesa del escritorio, al otro lado de la habitación, arriba de un papel. Reuní mis fuerzas para pararme y dirigirme hacia ahí, tratando de no tropezarme con unos cojines que estaban desparramados en el suelo. Una vez que llegué apague el maldito despertador y me senté en la silla que estaba, tratando de despertar del todo. Estas pesadillas que he tenido son tan comunes que ya ni siquiera me afectan, aunque memorias es una palabra más correcta que pesadillas a decir verdad. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar tales pensamientos y me di cuenta de que el papel en la mesa tenía algo escrito.

 _Gracias por cuidarme Miku, te lo agradezco, pero cuando te despiertes mandame un mensaje de texto para hablar más sobre ayer. Luka_

Suspiré recordando ya completamente lo que pasó ayer. Ya teniendo un mal ánimo para empezar el día, me fui a dar una ducha en el baño, esperando que tal vez el agua caliente suba un poco mis ánimos, aunque sabía de que no era probable. Mientras lavaba mi pelo castaño, me di cuenta de que desperté en mi cama, no en la cama improvisada que hice en el suelo. Maldita sea Luka, tú eras la que estaba enferma. Una vez que salí del baño suspiré, no me había ayudado mucho la verdad, aún tenía ese impulso de volver a la cama y simplemente olvidar todo.

—Vamos Miku, es simplemente otro día —Me dije para sacarme de la cabeza estas tentaciones. Aún así, sé que va a ser un mal día. Suspirando, me pregunto cuantas veces lo habré hecho desde que desperté, tomé mi celular para contestarle a Luka, sin poder evitar ver el último mensaje del historial de hace 7 meses. Cierto, ahora que lo pienso la última vez que he hablado con ella por acá es cuando solíamos salir. Supongo que por más que hayamos terminado bien, algunas cosas jamás volverán a ser como antes.

 _TakoLuka: Tenemos que hablar, ven al lugar en el parque_

 _ **hace 7 meses**_

Tragando mis sentimientos, le mande un mensaje. Ahora no es momento de pensar en eso.

—' _Entonces cuando va a ser el momento_ ' —Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo. Ya sé de que he estado evadiendo este tema por un buen rato, pero también sé de que no gano nada pensando en esas cosas, así que es mejor ignorarlas. Al darme cuenta de que estaba por volver a divulgar en ese estado, traté de quitarme los pensamientos al escribir una respuesta.

 _Mikuleeks: No dejamos claro lo de ayer?_

 _ **hace segundos**_

Su respuesta llegó inmediatamente.

 _TakoLuka: Estoy de acuerdo de que rin deberia ir al extranjero, ya he pensado bastante en eso tambien_

 _Pero aun asi deberiamos hacer algo al respecto no crees?_

 _ **hace segundos**_

Pensé por un rato. Podría decirle en como Rin me pidió ayuda para romper con Lily, pero ya siento que estoy traicionandola por decirle todo esto a Luka en primer lugar, si le pido ayuda a Luka ahora a sus espaldas, se enojara bastante. Suspiré, de nuevo, y llegué a la conclusión de que Luka no debería ser dejada a la oscuridad en este tema, pero de ninguna forma puede Rin saber que la delate sobre esto. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, ¿no?

 _Mikuleeks: Mira quiero aclarar de que no le puedes decir esto a absolutamente nadie_

 _Esta bien?_

 _Rin no sabe que te lo he contado todo asi que si se llega a enterar las cosas van a empeorar_

 _Entiendes?_

 _ **hace segundos**_

 _TakoLuka: Muy bien no le dire a nadie_

 _Pero aun no contestas mi pregunta, vamos a hacer algo?_

 _ **hace segundos**_

 _Mikuleeks: Rin me pidio que le ayudara a romper con lily_

 _Asi que si tienes alguna idea soy todo oidos_

 _ **hace segundos**_

Hubo una pausa de unos pocos minutos

 _TakoLuka: Lo pensare en clases, estoy algo atrasada_

Viendo la hora en el reloj, me di cuenta que las clases empezaban en unos pocos minutos. En mi pánico, me puse rápidamente una falda negra con una una camiseta blanca y un chaleco aguamarino, tomé mi mochila, até mi cabello en mis caracteristicas coletas y salí apurada junta con todas las otras alumnas atrasadas del dormitorio como yo, algunas aún peinándose y otras leyendo libros para los exámenes finales. Algo particular de esta escuela es que todos sus alumnos son libres de ponerse la ropa que quieran, siempre y cuando esté en el límite de "decente". Por ejemplo usar jeans y camisetas con mangas cortas está bien, incluso llevar aretes es tolerable, pero, sin embargo, usar ropa muy reveladora o teñirse el pelo está estrictamente restringido. Este reglamento existe para señalar de que somos distintos a los otros y somos superiores a las otras escuelas, o algo entre esas líneas. No me acuerdo muy bien porque lo encontré extremadamente estúpido.

En fin, una vez que llegue a la sala de clases podía ver el típico caos que se causaba en la mañana, mis compañeros estaban jugando con una pelota en la sala de clases causando todo tipo de molestia al resto, mientras gritaban como monos. Mi mejor amiga está en una crisis emocional y ellos no han cambiado en lo absoluto, después de todo el mundo sigue y no espera a nadie, esto se me quedó pegado más de lo normal con esta imagen. Mientras me dirigía hacia mi asiento en el rincón de la sala al lado de la ventana, pude ver que la mochila de Rin estaba al lado de mi asiento, siendo compañeras de asiento y todo, pero no la podía ver en ninguna parte. Aprovechando la oportunidad, tome mi celular para ver los mensajes de texto, este profesor siempre llega tarde después de todo, se me había olvidado ese detalle mientras trotaba hacia la sala.

 _TakoLuka: Oye, he estado pensando que en primer lugar deberiamos encontrar un lugar callado_

 _Despues de todo donde usualmente comemos no es el lugar mas apartado que digamos_

 _Se te ocurre un lugar?_

 **hace 5 minutos**

Pensé por un momento qué lugar podría ser desolado, pero amigable a la vez. Rápidamente se me vino a la cabeza ese asiento en el parque. Luka y yo compartimos ese lugar, así que ella también debería conocerlo.

 _Mikuleeks: Que tal el asiento en el parque?_

 _Es callado y tiene buen ambiente diria yo_

 **hace segundos**

Podía ver que el mensaje había sido leído en un instante, pero aún así Luka se demoró unos cinco minutos para contestar de vuelta.

 _TakoLuka: Ok_

 **hace segundos**

Me quede algo extrañada con esa respuesta, por lo que decidí preguntar.

 _Mikuleeks: Paso algo?_

 _Te demoraste bastante en escribir_

 **hace segundos**

 _TakoLuka: No es nada tranquila_

 _Simplemente pense que ese lugar era algo entre nosotras eso es todo_

 _Olvidalo es estupido_

 **hace segundos**

Honestamente, siento exactamente lo mismo, pero esto es algo más importante que algo que teníamos hace meses. Eso y porque quiero matar estos sentimientos lo más pronto posible.

 _Mikuleeks: Lo siento luka pero esto es importante_

 **hace segundos**

 _TakoLuka: Ya lo se por eso dije que lo olvidaras, sabes?_

 _Bueno ya que tenemos aclarado el lugar deberiamos concentrarnos en llevarlas ahi_

 _Yo puedo llevar a lily y tu a rin, te parece bien?_

 **hace segundos**

Mientras escribía la respuesta sentí un ruido de una silla moverse al lado mio. Rápidamente guarde el celular y me dirigí hacia el lado para mirar a Rin, deseando de que no me hubiera visto.

—¿Con quién estabas chateando? —Mierda. Vamos Miku, respuesta rápida.

—A-ah c-con L-Luka —Buen trabajo cerebro, te felicito. Rin me miró con una mirada extraña antes de preguntarme.

—Pensé que ustedes estaban peleadas o algo así —¿Peleadas?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Bueno, hace varios meses que la has estado evitando más de lo normal, y eso es raro porque me acuerdo de que antes siempre estabas pegada a ella —¿Se dio cuenta? No tenía ni la menor idea.

—Nunca estuve pegada a ella, y no. No estamos peleando —Le respondí. Jamás le hemos dicho a Rin o a Lily de que estuvimos en una relación. Después de todo los padres de Luka, aunque no sean homofóbicos, jamás aceptarían de que ella esté en una relacion con alguien que sea mal visto por la sociedad, o al menos eso dice Luka. Así que si le dijéramos nuestra relación a alguien, sus padres podrían enterarse y nos separarían. Es por esto de que no le dijimos a nuestras amigas, que aunque sabemos que jamás nos traicionarian, podríamos empezar a confiar en otros y decirles a otros nuestra relación, y de ahí para adelante no había vuelta atrás. Es más sobre nosotras que ellas a decir verdad.

No que importe ahora todas formas, pero no tiene uso contarle a Rin o a Lily sobre eso, especialmente ahora.

—Si, si. Lo que tu digas —Dijo en tono de burla, aunque podía ver de que era falso. Esto no es de lo que deberíamos estar hablando ahora mismo.

—…¿Cómo te sientes Rin? —Dije con preocupación mientras giraba mi vista hacia la ventana.

—...Ya decidí que hacer. Ya se que me dijiste que debería ir, pero no estaba muy convencida en ese momento para serte sincera. Pero ahora que lo pienso, en verdad quiero ir hacia allá. —Respondió con voz baja. Gire la cabeza para mirarla por un momento y ver si me estaba mintiendo o no. Podía ver que lo decía algo sincera y determinada. _Algo_ siendo palabra clave, ya que aún la veía dudando.

—...¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer o lo que quieres querer hacer? —Le respondí después de un rato, mientras me rascaba la nuca —Las cosas no son así de simple, ¿sabes? No es como si pudieras…

—Mira Miku —Me interrumpió en un tono entre irritada y cansada —Se que quieres ayudarme con lo de Lily, y en verdad te lo agradezco, pero no quiero pensar más en esta decisión porque se que me voy a arrepentir. Así que solo ayúdame a acabar esto rápido, ¿muy bien? —Termino con voz agotada. Si tuviera que adivinar, entonces diría que ella no durmió nada en la última noche.

Solté un suspiro —Está bien, no te presionare más —A decir verdad, me sonó un poco raro lo que acaba de decir, suena tan...tan _no_ Rin. Encuentro que no es algo que Rin diría, ella diría algo como… ¿que _diría_ la antigua Rin en esta situación? ¿Puede ser que me he estado engañando diciendo que conozco a Rin perfectamente? Porque claramente no sé lo que está pensando en este momento. Y yo que pensaba que la había descifrado.

—Muy bien, ¿tienes una idea? —Dijo yendo directamente al punto.

—De hecho Lu… —Mierda, verdad que Rin no puede saber que Luka sabe sobre todo esto —...L-la verdad es que aún estoy pensando, pero tengo una idea de donde podrían hacerlo —¿Que estoy diciendo? Ya me aclaré con ir al parque.

Rin me tiro una mirada dubitativa ante mi tropiezo de palabras, pero lo dejo pasar. —¿Donde?

—...Después te digo, aún no estoy segura si ese lugar sirve o no —Tengo que encontrar otro lugar que sirva, no puedo elegir el asiento en el parque. Es muy importante y especial para mí como para abandonarlo. Tengo que pensar en otra opción.

...En qué rayos estoy pensando. Rin está acá pidiendo ayuda y lo único que me importa es no perder ese lugar, incluso cuando ya hace unos pocos minutos estaba decidida de olvidarlo. Pero, aún así, ese _fue_ el lugar donde tuve mi primer beso con Luka y también fue donde empezó todo. Aunque nada de eso debería ser importante para mí ahora, tengo que abandonar de una vez por todas esta estúpida historia de romance fallado que me tiene enferma. Sí, debería terminarla de una vez por todas y este va a ser el primer paso. Decidida en lo que iba a hacer saqué mi celular. Rin había tomado por finalizada la conversación y estaba mirando a la pizarra concentradamente ya que al parecer el profesor había llegado. Empecé a escribir un texto hacia Luka.

 _Mikuleeks: Oye luka vamos a ir al parque después de la escuela así que convence a lily de alguna forma para que vaya ahi sin ti_

 _Ah tambien trata de decirle que no diga que fuiste tu quien le aviso que fuera, recuerda que rin no puede saber_

 **hace segundos**

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos pero no contestó, aún cuando salía que estaba leído. Pensando que no era gran cosa, guarde el celular para escuchar (dormir) la lectura. Durante toda la clase, Rin no me dijo ninguna palabra, no como si esperara que me dijera algo, y Luka nunca contestó. Fue tan normal que era extraño, ya que sabía que después las cosas se van a poner difíciles.

Justo cuando la segunda clase iba a empezar me llego un mensaje de Luka.

 _TakoLuka: Ven a la azotea con rin en la hora de descanso_

 _No te preocupes la puerta esta abierta_

 **hace segundos**

...¿Que? ¿Que está tratando de hacer Luka? La hora de descanso es en unos 45 minutos más, sin contar de que ya quedamos con ir al parque…. Aunque, la azotea es el lugar perfecto para estar a solas, y así no tendríamos que revelar nuestro secreto del parque. ¿Además, como consiguió abrir la puerta de la azotea? Esa puerta siempre está cerrada con llave.

¿No que había dejado en claro ya que quiero olvidarme de la memoria del parque? Ya ni siquiera sé lo que quiero, a decir verdad. La parte razonable de mí dice que tengo que abandonarlo, mientras otra parte de mí que desconozco está tratando de aferrarse a ese recuerdo con toda la fuerza que tiene.

 _Mikuleeks: Por que a la azotea habiamos quedado de acuerdo con el parque no?_

 _TakoLuka: No preguntes solo hazlo por favor_

Algo raro estaba pasando con Luka, si solo estuviéramos en la misma sala podría preguntarle directamente. Sin embargo decidí confiar en ella, después de todo debe tener un tipo de plan, ¿no?

 _Mikuleeks: Voy a ir solo si me dices que estas pensando_

 _TakoLuka: Mira solo anda ok?_

 _Cuando llegues vas a entender inmediatamente te lo aseguro_

Lo pensé por un momento antes de contestar.

 _Mikuleeks: Muy bien_

Guardé el celular y le toque el hombro a Rin para que me escuchara.

—Oye Rin, Lily estará en la azotea en este descanso, así que te recomiendo a pensar en qué decirle.

—¡Oye, pensé que tendríamos más tiempo! —Dijo mientras se le abrían los ojos en pánico

—Cálmate, tú sabes que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. Si no te preparaste desde ayer, entonces menos lo vas a hacer hoy —Le respondí con calma. Podía ver como Rin se relajaba un poco, el elemento de la sorpresa ya disipándose.

—¡Pero aún así, es muy repentino! —Dijo frustrada.

—Rin, solo cálmate y piensa en cómo darle las noticias. No tienes por qué sobrepensar las cosas —Le dijo algo irritada. Rin, después de pasar por esa mini crisis, se calmó y empezó a distraerse de nuevo, dando por finalizada la conversación. Decidí no molestarla más hasta la hora del descanso.

La campana sonó por todo la escuela, señalando que las clases habían sido finalizadas y la hora de descanso empezaba. Estaban los alumnos que se iban el momento que sonaba con una pelota en la mano, otros tomaban su tiempo para guardar las cosas y algunos estaban simplemente durmiendo o jugando con el celular. De todas formas, Rin y yo tenemos una agenda que cumplir. Le toqué el hombro para que me prestara atención, una vez que su mirada se posó en mí, moví la cabeza hacia la salida de la sala, dandole a entender que era hora de enfrentarse a Lily. Rin se quedó sentada ahí mismo por un rato, hasta que agitó la cabeza y se paró rápidamente.

—Vamos —Dijo con convicción mientras asentía. Todo el camino hacia la azotea fue en completo silencio entre nosotras, la tensión siendo casi palpable. Mientras llegabamos al penúltimo piso, empecé a buscar a Luka con la mirada, sin encontrar señas de ella. ¿Que mierda está planeando? Una vez que llegamos a la puerta de la azotea, nos dimos cuenta de que esta estaba abierta. Generalmente la azotea está cerrada ya que es una zona prohibida en el campo escolar. Creo que era porque alguien se suicidó ahí o algo por el estilo, o eso dicen. Esa idea me dio un poco de escalofrío, no pude evitar ver a Lily o a Rin tirándose de ahí, aunque sepa perfectamente de que nunca lo harían.

—Bueno —Empecé —Hasta acá llego yo, esto es entre Lily y tú —Rin asintió —… Te deseo suerte Rin, la vas a necesitar.

—Tenías que ser cliché en el último momento, ¿no? —Se rió secamente. Estaba viendo cómo le temblaban las manos y las piernas. Dio un gran respiro. —Bueno, acá voy.

Asentí y le di permiso para que entrara. Mientras Rin abría la puerta, me puse de espaldas dispuesta a bajar las escaleras, sin antes ver una imagen rápida de Lily parada en el centro de la azotea, sosteniendo un celular en la mano. Después le preguntaré a Luka que se suponía que entendería al llegar acá, porque no veo nada que me haga entender.

Unos siete minutos habrán pasado antes de que una Luka corriera hacía mi dirección. Una vez que llegó, sudada, con su respiración entrecortada y sonrojada, tomó un tiempo para recuperarse y me preguntó algo que apagó mi mente por un tiempo.

—¡Miku-chan!.. Ahí estás, te he estado buscando todo este tiempo... ¡y simplemente no te encontraba! —Dijo entrecortada, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Le iba a preguntar que pasó hasta que me interrumpió. —Antes que preguntes porque estuve corriendo, necesito hacerte una pregunta. ¿Has visto a Lily?

Mi mente se quedó congelada en el instante. ¿A qué se refería Luka con eso? ¿No que ella misma me había dicho que estaba en la azotea?

—¿De que estas hablando Luka? Lily y Rin están hablando en la azotea ahora mismo —Le dije con un tono desconcertado.

—¿Ah? ¿Porque están hablando ahí? ¿No que habíamos quedado en que fueran al parque? —Pregunto confundida.

—…¿Te encuentras bien Luka? Tú misma me dijiste de que Lily estaba en la azotea y tú misma me dijiste que tenía que traer a Rin. Es más, tu dijiste que entendería porque cambiaste de lugar cuando llegara allá, pero no vi nada especial —Le dije en un tono un poco duro, para después preguntarle preocupadamente —…¿Q-qué está pasando acá Luka?

No me di cuenta hasta ahora, pero la cara de Luka estaba palideciendo más y más con cada palabra que decía. Ella puso una mano en su cara tapando sus ojos, dando una imagen de derrota total, mientras murmuraba cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Preocupada, le toqué el hombro para preguntar lo que pasaba, solo para que ella sacara la mano de su cara y me agarrara la muñeca con fuerza para pedirme algo.

—Miku, préstame tu celular por un segundo, tengo que ver algo —Dijo con un rostro sombrío

—Qué quieres hacer con m….

—¡Solo hazlo! —Me quedé congelada por un rato al escuchar a Luka gritar. Ella dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer me llevó a otro lugar para no crear una audiencia, estábamos a un piso menos de la azotea hasta que me dijo lo siguiente. —Mira, solo quiero saber que dije por celular y a qué hora.

¿A qué hora? Una sospecha empezó a llegar a mi mente, siendo este el peor caso que podría haber pasado. Lenta y temblando, le pasé mi celular a Luka, no sin antes desbloquear la contraseña. Mientras Luka buscaba el historial del chat, empecé a recordar lo que había visto, si recuerdo bien, Rin había entrado a la azotea, nada raro en la puerta o en el lugar que yo sepa, y estaba ahí, Lily, esperándola, mientras sostenía un celular.

Espera, ¿no que Lily dijo ayer que había roto su celular y que, por ende, no podría contactar a nadie hasta comprar uno nuevo? Recordando mejor, el celular que tenía sujetado en su mano tenía un diseño algo particular. Un atún nadando en agua. No había pensado mucho en aquello entonces, pensando que había visto mal, pero todo hace sentido ahora y, esta, es la peor situación que podría haber pasado. Lily tenía el celular de Luka, y muy probablemente leyó todo sobre la conversación entre yo y Luka, es por eso que invitó a Rin en la azotea para aclarar las cosas rápidamente.

Extremadamente enojada, le dirigí mi mirada hacia Luka —¿¡Por que carajos le pasaste tu celular a Lily, Luka?! ¿¡En qué mierda estabas pensando?! —Le grité con toda la fuerza que tenía. Todo se había estropeado, nada salió como debía. Nada.

—La verdad es que no sé como lo tiene ella… —Dijo entre asustada y tímida —Solo sé que antes que empezara el segundo período de clases, desperté en una camilla sin mi celular.

—¡¿Despertaste en una cama?! ¡?Te quedaste dormida o algo?! —Seguía extremadamente enojada, ¡ella arruinó todo!

—¡No! No sé lo que pasó… —Dijo con lágrimas bordeando sus ojos, una audiencia se estaba formando alrededor de nosotras —Solo sé que cuando desperté fui a buscarte, desperté como hace unos 20 minutos…

—Sabes lo que acabas de hacer Luka, tienes la menor idea de cómo esto es toda tu culpa —Dije murmurando con rabia, sin escuchar su respuesta. Alguna parte de mí sabía que estaba siendo totalmente injusta con ella, pero tenía que desquitarme con algo. Sentía que ya no tenía control sobre mi misma.

Luka, ofendida por lo dicho anterior, se empezó a enojar, dejando la timidez que tenía antes —¡Como que esto es toda mi culpa! ¿¡No crees que me estoy llevando mucho crédito acá, Miku?! —Gritó con rabia —Además te he dicho que no pude hacer nada al respecto, ¡ni siquiera sé cuando me desmaye!

—¿¡Y de quien es la culpa que te hayas desmayado?! ¡Por qué no te cuidas mejor entonces! —Seguía gritando hacia ella, aunque sabía que quería parar, que esto no haría nada más que empeorar —¡Ah verdad, lo siento! Se me olvido que la princesa futura médica ya sabe cómo mejorarse, después de todo ya tienes todo tu futuro planeado, ¿no? —Le respondí sarcásticamente. Ni siquiera yo sé de dónde vino lo que acabo de decir, estas dos cosas no tienen nada que ver con la otra.

—Estas dos cosas no tienen nada que ver una con la otra —Dijo con sumo enojo, aunque podía ver que fue muy dolida por esas palabras.

—Mira, se me olvido que una vez que salgamos de acá nunca más nos veremos, ¿así que no importan tus amigos cierto? Las pruebas son más importantes porque, después de todo, son un investimiento productivo, a diferencia de tus amigos desechables, ¿no? —Mierda, hasta yo sé que eso fue más que pasarse de la línea, al ver la cara de Luka me di cuenta que esto le había afectado de manera enorme, dejando una cara indignada pegada a ella. Ella simplemente me siguió mirando hasta que me pegó una cachetada. Después de eso se marchó corriendo, dejando lágrimas en su camino.

Yo simplemente toqué mi mejilla, ahora roja, mientras miraba cómo se iba. No sentía pena ni remordimiento en este momento, aunque sabía que después me iba a arrepentir, solo sentía furia. Es por eso que en vez de perseguirla la insulte bajo mi aliento mientras me dirigía hacia la azotea. Esto aún no terminaba, tal vez aún podía arreglar la estupidez que causó Luka un poco. Tal vez no era tan grave como pensé.

Cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta, encontré a una Rin corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos, dándome una mirada con todo tipo de sentimientos, pero me di cuenta de los más notorios. Tristeza, impotencia, furia. Me recordaba a la mirada que me dio cuando me pidió ayuda ayer, pero a diferencia de antes y ahora, había un sentimiento más, más poderoso que todos los otros en el momento que me miro.

Traición.

Después de mirarme por un momento menor a un segundo, en los cuales fueron minutos para mí, fue corriendo bajo la escalera. Después de eso salió Lily, con manchas de lágrimas en su cara. Una vez que nos miramos simplemente se rió sin gracia alguna, una risa que parecía muerta.

—Jaja, al parecer eso podría haber salido mejor, ¿no? —Dijo con voz quebrada. Tenía muchas preguntas que decir ahora, así que empecé por la primera que se me vino a la mente.

—¿Como abriste la puerta? —Le dije cortadamente, aún enojada con Luka. Probablemente no era lo más imporante que preguntar, pero fue lo primero que se me cruzó en la mente.

—¿No es tan difícil, sabes? Solo un clip, experiencia y estás lista —Dijo sin ánimos.

—¿Como conseguiste el celular? —Le pregunté de nuevo.

—...Así que te diste cuenta —Dijo mientras sacaba el celular de Luka de su bolsillo —Luka se había desmayado a finales del primer periodo, pero cuando digo desmayar, me refiero que se cayó de la silla y no respondía. Así que me ofrecí a llevarla a la sala de enfermería para que pudiera descansar, sin embargo mientras la llevaba se le había caido el celular del bolsillo. Sin pensar mucho lo recogí y descubrí que la pantalla estaba desbloqueada. Pensé en respetar su privacidad, en serio lo hice, pero me di cuenta que estaba hablando contigo. Yo y Rin sabemos que ustedes dos se han estado peleando por un tiempo ya, o al menos han estado mucho más distanciadas que antes. Así que la curiosidad me ganó y miré su celular. Supongo que sospechas lo que pasó después.

—Te enojaste porque fuiste la última en enterarte —Dije más como confirmación que pregunta. Aún así, supongo que Luka no tuvo tanta culpa como pensé… ¿Era culpable en primer lugar?

—Exactamente, así que cite a Rin para la azotea. Después de eso no sé qué me pasó, estaba _tan_ enojada que no pensé lo que dije —Dijo con la voz al borde de llegar al llanto. —...Creo que le dije una cosas bastante horribles. Solo cuando la vi irse corriendo de acá fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer —Ella miró para el otro lado para esconder sus lágrimas, hizo una pausa y después siguió. —...Como pudieron terminar las cosas así. Hace unos días todo estaba perfecto, c-cómo salió todo tan m-mal —Después de lo dicho ella empezó a romper un llanto desgarrador, rápidamente la abracé y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, gritando en mi chaleco, mojándolo con lágrimas y saliva.

Traté de aguantar mis lágrimas, pero fallé miserablemente. Fue ahí cuando supe que lo que le había hecho a Luka fue bastante horrible, pero aún así seguía injustamente y estúpidamente enojada con ella, por razones que ni yo entendía. ¿Tal vez estaba descargando el odio que siento hacia mi misma a Luka? No lo sé, y, la verdad, no quiero pensar en eso ahora mismo. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es no pensar, ignorar todos los problemas y drama que ha estado pasando últimamente y simplemente ser ignorante. Aunque sea por un minuto, déjame olvidar, por favor.

Fue en el momento en que Lily se despegó de mí, cubriendo sus ojos y nariz con su manga, cuando volví a la dura realidad. Nada va a desaparecer con solo desear, eso lo tengo muy claro, pero aún así quiero convencerme que sí se puede. Sacandome estos pensamientos idealistas e inútiles, traté de pensar en cómo están las cosas ahora mismo. Ahora que tengo un poco más clara la realidad, quiero enfriar mi cabeza. Mirando hacia Lily, quien se había sacado la manga de la cara hace poco, su rostro aún, sino peor, con rastros de lágrimas, tuvimos un acuerdo silencioso de que no había más de qué hablar, así que simplemente bajamos las escaleras. Yo me dirigía hacia al dormitorio de estudiantes, había un escondite en el que los profesores no pasan, lo cual lo hace perfecto para escabullirse de la escuela. Lily probablemente se dirigía a su típico lugar donde dormir cuando decide saltar las clases. En todo el camino hacia mi habitación tenía la mente en blanco, sabía que si pensaba en que hacer, iría lo más rápido posible hacia Luka, quien probablemente necesitaba un tiempo a solas y yo era la última cara que ella quisiera ver. Cuando entré a mi habitación ni siquiera me moleste en prender la luz, simplemente tiré mi mochila hacia el suelo y me cambié de ropa a un pijama que tenía preparado en la cama. Una vez que estuve lista me cubrí con las tapas de la cama y traté de dormir. Cuando despierte voy a pensar en que hacer, ahora simplemente quiero descansar.

Pero, aún así, no pude evitar en ver los últimos rostros de Luka, Lily y Rin antes de caer dormida

* * *

 **—** **Honestamente, nadie tiene una mejor cosa que hacer aparte de leer _esto?_**

 **Oye! Algunos dicen que les gusta mi historia**

 **—Probablemente es simpatía**

 **...Ahora vamos a responder los reviews.**

 **Alex Kacr:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido, me agrada mucho que te haya gustado! Al respecto del Chan y Tan, la verdad es que los puse para que después los personajes tuvieran un poco más de seriedad para cuando dejaran de usarlos, como cuando Luka se enoja, pero es verdad que no son _tan_ necesarios. Y gracias por la corrección, a veces se me va como se escriben las palabras al confundirlas con el inglés .-. Pero ya lo arreglé. Y respecto a los sinónimos, aquí es cuando me arrepiento de haber dormido en clases de lenguaje, ya que no me sé muchos ;-; Gracias por la bienvenida y por leer!

 **nigh yuki:** Me agrada que te haya gustado! Me hace muy feliz escuchar de que mi historia no es un fracaso total! Y la verdad es que espero tomatazos porque así es mi personalidad supongo, soy un poco paranoico. Gracias por leer! :]

 **Megurine Chikane:** Hola! Gracias por las palabras, en verdad lo agradezco mucho! Y la verdad es que creo que solo hay que esperar un poco, siempre hay más escritores que van apareciendo por ahí (como yo!). Gracias por pensar así de la trama, estoy tratando de apuntar a una historia algo realista, aunque si ves alguna falta de ortografía importante me gustaría que me lo dijeses :. Gracias por leer!... Apuesto que te dio flojera iniciar sesión :v

 **Fersi Lovedeath:** Muy buenas mañanas/días/tardes/noches! Muchas gracias por la bienvenida al fandom! Gracias por las palabras, en verdad me agrada de que te haya gustado. Respecto a las faltas de ortografía, estoy tratando de escribir mejor, pero si hago errores me gustaría que me los señalaras :. Y yo considero que las mejores decisiones son las que uno mismo cree que es la mejor, aún si otros no lo aceptan. Bueno, muchas gracias por el follow y por leer! Espero que este cap haya alcanzado tus expectativas.

 **Bueno, eso es todo! El próximo cap va a ser el último de este acto/parte. Espero que les haya gustado!**


	3. Recordando el Pasado pt 3

**Hola de vuelta! Espero que disfruten este cap!**

 **—No tienes nada más que decir?**

 **Nop, no se me ocurre nada :v**

* * *

 _Tenemos que hablar Miku._

 _Esas palabras me dejaron congelada en el lugar. ¿Sobre que quería hablar? Tal vez no necesariamente era algo malo, ¿Podría ser algo bueno?_

 _No, era imposible de que quisiera hablar de algo bueno. Después de todo he estado evitando un poco a Luka desde esa vez que nos descubrieron en una cita, unas de las pocas que teníamos a causa de sus estudios, y Luka simplemente dijo de que éramos sólo unas amigas tomando un café. Eso…admito que eso me dolio bastante, y sé que Luka sabe que me lastimo. Así que, en otro punto de vista, ella es la que salió más herida, después de todo, yo siempre preferiría lastimarme a mí que dañar a Luka. Es como si fuera un retorcido círculo en el cual si ella me daña yo la daño y si yo la daño ella me daña. Es por eso que la he estado evitando, porque sé que si nos llegaramos a ver no podría esconder mi decepción y dolor de ella, y eso, a fin de cuentas, la terminaría lastimando._

 _Ella estaba ahí sentada en nuestro lugar especial, su hermosura resplandeciente con la nieve alrededor._

 _Silenciosamente me acerque a ella, sentándome al lado. Nos quedamos así por unos pocos minutos, disfrutando la compañía de la otra que probablemente no sentiremos otra vez, al menos no de la misma manera, de cierta forma ambas sabíamos de que esto iba a terminar. Fue entonces cuando ella decidió hablar._

 _Lo siento, Miku._

 _Ella empezó disculpándose por ese día en la cafetería. Una vez que le dije que no era gran cosa, lo cual ninguna de nosotras dos lo creyó, ella me vino con la verdadera razón de porque me llamó acá._

 _Esto...No creo que esto vaya a funcionar después de todo, Miku._

 _Me quedé helada con esa frase. Me explicó que su lógica era que ella no podía estar conmigo si ella no me podía aceptar, algo de que no era yo la causa, sino que era ella. Una vez que terminó su razonamiento, me quedé pensando. Era claro que esto no duraría a largo plazo, me di cuenta desde hace un tiempo ya, pero yo la amaba. Aún así, sabía que lo mejor para Luka era que terminaramos con nuestra relación. No quería que ella sufriera por lo mismo que yo sufrí, que todos tus conocidos te traicionen, una persona como Luka no podría soportarlo. Así que simplemente asentí, dándole mi consentimiento para terminar esta relación._

 _Ella se paro, alejándose de mí, lágrimas saliendo de ambas dos._

 _Sabía que esta era la mejor opción, sabía que de esta forma Luka no sufriría tanto… Pero, aún así, siento tanto arrepentimiento y dolor que no lo puedo soportar. ¿Porque las cosas tuvieron que salir así? ¿Porque no puede ser todo esto más simple?... ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntas? ¿En realidad no hay nada que se pueda hacer?_

 _Desde ese día hasta hoy, me arrepiento de no haberla seguido._

 _¿Por que no pelee por ella? ¿Por qué tuve que dejarla ir? ¿Para que ella fuera más feliz? ¿En realidad lo hice por eso?... No. No la dejé ir por eso. La dejé ir porque era la solución más fácil. Podríamos haber enfrentado los problemas juntas, habría sido difícil, claro, pero no imposible, podríamos haber estado juntas. Sin embargo no lo hice porque tuve miedo. Esa es la verdadera razón._

 _Siempre he tenido miedo._

 _No quiero complejidades. No quiero problemas. Si puedo evitar las cosas, entonces mejor lo hago. Ese ha sido mi tipo de pensamiento desde que me rechazaron mis seres queridos. Si trato de pelear, saldré herida. No quiero salir lastimada, así que no crearé problemas. Si no me arriesgo, entonces estaré bien. Es este tipo de pensamiento que me ha estado comiendo por dentro. Pero he perdido tanto por esta estúpida filosofía mía, que sé que no vale la pena, que deseo cambiar. Pero es tan difícil._

 _No debí haberla dejado ir._

 _La amaba tanto, y aún la amo. Pero mi miedo me ganó en el momento más crítico. No que en una historia ficticia tendría que vencer este temor y llegar hacia ella para ser felices para siempre?_

 _La extraño._

… _Obviamente las cosas no van a funcionar así de fácil. Fui una idiota de tan solo pensarlo._

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde el día de la azotea. Por todo este tiempo, no he visto a ninguna de mi grupo de amigas. Lily ha estado bastante deprimente y violenta últimamente, y… honestamente me ha estado dando un poco de miedo. Ayer la vi retomar su mal hábito de emborracharse y buscar peleas, hábito que había parado después de conocer a Rin. Hablando de Rin, ella no ha ido a ninguna clase desde entonces. Ella simplemente se ha quedado en su casa, estudiando para los exámenes para viajar al afuera,. Una vez traté de visitarla, pero lo único que recibí fue un portazo en la cara, no que la culpe en realidad, yo me sentiría igual si la persona en la que confiaba me traicionara.

Y Luka… Luka y yo nos hemos estado evitando últimamente. Ella probablemente se siente muy dolida por lo que le dije, y yo ni siquiera tengo el valor de enfrentarla para aclarar mis errores, pensando que si me llego acercar lo único que lograre será lastimarnos a ambas más aún. Ella también ha estado en su habitación por la mayor parte del tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes, no muy distinto a Rin en ese aspecto… Cuando recuerdo su cara con lágrimas, dándose la vuelta para alejarse de mí, no puedo evitar relacionarlo con ese día en el parque. Ella otra vez se alejó de mí, y yo otra vez la dejé, sin seguirla. Me había dicho una y otra vez de que si pudiera volver al tiempo, a ése día, le habría seguido y no dejaría que ella se alejara. Pero una vez que la misma exacta oportunidad se presenta de nuevo, no la seguí. ¿Me he estado engañando todo este tiempo? ¿No he cambiado en lo absoluto desde ese día?

Y sobre mí… he estado tratando de evitar en pensar sobre estas cosas, pero últimamente no puedo. Yo ya me di cuenta de que todo esto que pasó fue por mi culpa. Si hubiera mantenido mi palabra con Rin, entonces no le habría dicho nada a Luka, por ende Lily jamás se enteraría y ella no habría dicho todas esas cosas a Rin. Todo esto es mi culpa, en el fondo eso ya lo sé, pero aún así no quiero pensar así, no quiero admitirlo porque dolería demasiado. Soy una mierda de persona…

Y con todo el tiempo a solas que he tenido últimamente, he vuelto a los deprimentes pensamientos de mi futuro. Tal vez es porque he estado escondiendo estos pensamientos con el problema de Rin la razón de porque le dije esas cosas a Luka. Después de todo, ella sabe que es lo que quiere hacer con su vida, mientras yo aún no tengo la más diminuta idea. He estado pensando en tomarme el próximo año para pensar en que hacer, porque claramente no podré estudiar en una universidad si no sé qué carrera quiero, aunque sé que el próximo año voy a tener el mismo problema que tengo ahora mismo, y el próximo a ese, y todos los que vengan después. Pero, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. No hay manera en que vaya a estudiar algo que no quiero, solo para hacer algo que odio, pero no hay nada que me llame la atención aparte de las artes musicales y visuales, y tengo claro de qué eso no va a funcionar a largo plazo. Esa profesión es demasiado arriesgada, y sé de que hay personas mejores que yo en esa línea de trabajo, así que estudiar eso es lo mismo que condenar mi futuro.

Suspiré de nuevo. Ahora mismo estaba sentada en el lugar que solíamos comer. Ya nadie viene para acá, así que soy solo yo y mis pensamientos. Aburrida, saqué mi celular para jugar algo y distraerme. Esa era la idea hasta que vi la fecha. solo faltan doce días para la graduación. Los exámenes ya empezaron hace un poco, pero no me importan mucho, no sirven de nada si no sabes qué estudiar. Guardé con enojo mi celular y me recosté en el árbol. Saltarse clases de vez en cuando no está tan mal. Sentí como el sueño se apoderaba de mí, así que decidí dejarme llevar por Morfeo e ignorar mis pensamientos. No hay nada que pueda hacer de todas formas.

…¿En realidad no hay nada que yo pueda hacer?

* * *

...Hoy es el día de graduación. Este mes pasó… sin tantos incidentes de hecho. Lo único que pasó fue el día de la azotea, pero sin contar eso el resto del mes pasó lento y aburrido. Durante todo el mes no he hablado con ninguna de mis amigas, he tratado, pero simplemente me fue muy difícil (¿O estoy tratando de convencerme de que es difícil?). Rin y Luka me han estado evitando de todo tipo de contacto, aunque tampoco he tratado de contactarlas demasiado que digamos. La última vez que traté de hablar con Rin, fue hace diez días, cuando ella me dio un portazo otra vez.Y sobre Lily… Lily ya no es la misma. Ella ha cambiado tanto en este mes, saliendo con su grupo de amigos antiguos, haciendo bullying a los de primer año, llegando borracha en la madrugada y apareciendo con nuevas heridas y moretones cada día. Las veces que he pensado en acercarme para hablarle, me tira una mirada que me aterroriza y me deja congelada. Ella me da miedo. Al principio pensaba que solo era un tipo de "instinto", pero ahora estoy segura de que es miedo.

En este momento estoy en un escenario junto con todos los alumnos de mi generación, el escenario consiste en varias filas de asientos para que los que se vayan a graduar estén sentados, todos, incluyendome, estaban usando la túnica de graduación, esa típica que usaban en películas, pero no me acuerdo de cómo se le decían a estas cosas. El director, el cual es la imagen viva de los típicos directores viejos que hacen discursos largos y aburridos, está dirigiendo unas palabras al público que en realidad no me importan. Dirigí mi vista hacia al lado para luego encontrarme con una Luka sentada, prestando mucha atención en lo que decía ese viejo. Me quedé mirándola un rato, dándome cuenta de que estaba muy pálida, pareciera que estuviera a punto de desplomarse en la silla. Quería tratar de acercarme a ella y ayudarla, pero no es como si pudiera hacerlo ahora por varias razones. Después empecé a buscar con mi mirada a Rin en la cual, estando sentada, estaba casi dormida por el discurso. En otras ocasiones ella simplemente se lo dormiría hasta que yo le dijera cuándo despertar, pero si se llega a dormir ahora no hay nadie quien le avise, y además está frente a varias personas así que sería difícil que no se dieran cuenta. Luego terminé con mi vista en Lily, quien estaba rodeada por sus "amigos" y se la seguían hablando, como si no les importara en lo absoluto lo que pasa hoy. Ahora que lo pienso, nose si ella tenía algo planeado para que hacer una vez que ella salga de acá.

Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos, me llamaron para buscar mi diploma. Ésta estúpida túnica es muy incómoda para moverse, fue lo que pensé mientras me paraba y me dirigía al escenario. Una vez que llegué, me pasaron un diploma con unas palabras dirigidas a mí que ni me moleste en escuchar, probablemente decían sobre mi tiempo valioso en la escuela y memorias que yo misma he creado, esa típica basura rosada. Después de eso me sacaron una foto con el director, y los aplausos llenaron el escenario. Pero todos esos aplausos eran por modales, ya que sabía que nadie de los que estaban entre los espectadores me conocían. No es como si un familiar mio quisiera estar acá viendome después de todo…

Una vez que el último alumno recibió su título, el director dirigió unas palabras, que seguramente son las mismas todos los años, de cómo esta generación era tan importante y tenía un gran futuro por delante. Después de eso hubieron gritos y gorros en el aire, la típica escena cliché.

Salí lo más rápido posible de ese lugar para alcanzar a tomar un poco de aire. Ese lugar estaba infestado de personas, imposible descansar con alguien pidiéndote que ayudes a sacar una foto o algo por el estilo. De pronto sentí como la puerta se abría para mostrar una persona de baja estatura con cabello rubio, al parecer apurada en salir del lugar. Ella cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, rápidamente movió su vista aparte de mí. _Con que ella aún me odia_ , pensé con un suspiro mental. Sé que esta es probablemente la última vez que la veré en mi vida. Ahora que lo pienso es bastante tonto, nosotras dos hemos estado juntas desde nuestra infancia, pero hemos terminado en esta situación de mierda donde simplemente vamos por nuestros caminos separados mientras aún estamos peleadas.

 _Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto si ella te odia, ¿no?_ Dijo una voz oculta en mí, cada vez haciéndose más evidente y poderosa. _Si te molestas en hablarle, no vas a poder cambiar nada, ella igual se va a ir y no la verás de nuevo por el resto de tu vida, ¿así que cuál es el punto de complicar las cosas si van a terminar igual? Sólo déjala ir._ Continúo la voz dentro de mí. De alguna forma tenía razón, ¿no? ¿Para qué esforzarse si no cambio nada? No es como si ella se quedara si le hablara. En realidad no hay punto alguno si le hablo o no, ya que no va a ser ninguna diferencia en lo absoluto.

No.

Sí hay cosas que puedo hacer. Sí hay cosas que puedo cambiar. Sí hay cosas que puedo mejorar. Decirme que no puedo hacer nada es simplemente escapar. Decirme que no puedo hacer nada es una excusa para justificar elegir la ruta fácil. Eso no es razonamiento, es solo miedo. Y, honestamente, estoy bastante cansada de estar asustada. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces porque seguramente me arrepentiría, corrí hacia ella para taquearla al suelo. ...Probablemente no la mejor acción que haya podido tomar en el momento.

—¡Afgh! …¡Cual es tu problema Miku! —Gritó entre confundida y enojada. Iba a continuar sus quejas pero la interrumpí antes.

—¡Lo siento Rin! ¡En verdad lo siento! —Lo grité a todo pulmón. Ella se quedo sorprendida un momento, pero lo ignoré y seguí, esta vez cerrando mis ojos —¡No pensé que las cosas terminarían así! ¡No era mi intención traicionarte, lo último que quería era herirte! Yo solo quería ayudar, así que por favor, perdónammmmm…! —Sentí como una mano tapó mi boca, tratando de que me callara. Sorprendida, abrí mis ojos solo para encontrarme con una cara sonriente y unos ojos brillantes, que sorprendentemente no contenían lágrimas.

—Miku… Ya sé de que esto no era lo que quisieras que pasara. Tranquila, no es tu culpa —Dijo con voz tranquila.

—¡P-p-pero sí es mi culpa! ¡Si no le hubiera dicho nada a Luka, como tú me habías dicho, nada de esto habría pasado! —Grité desesperada.

—Shhhh, ya sé. Pero aún así ya sé que no es tu culpa, Miku —Dijo sonriendome —Ya sé de que solo tratabas de ayudar. Y aunque es verdad que las cosas podrían haber salido mejor, tú hiciste lo que creías que era mejor en ese momento, así que no te culpo Miku. Tranquila, no es tu culpa —¿Esto… no es mi culpa? ¿En verdad Rin acaba de decir eso?

—…¿Estás segura? —Dije con inseguridad, como si temiera que de un momento para otro empezaría a culparme.

—Cien porciento, Miku —Fue hay cuando ya no aguante más. Pusé mi cara en su hombro para llorar, mientras ella me acariciaba la cabeza. Me sentía tan liberada en este momento, todo este mes me he estado culpando por lo que pasó, diciéndome que es mi culpa. Fueron unos cinco minutos antes de que la soltara —¿Te sientes mejor? —Asentí —Bien… —Dijo mientras se levantaba, yo la seguí después.

—Emmmm… —¿Que se supone que debo decir ahora? —...¿Gracias?

—Jajaja, de nada —Dijo alegremente.

—¿Porque estás tan feliz? —Le pregunté con curiosidad, mientras pasaba mis manos por mis ojos para secarme las lágrimas.

—Porque… porque decidiste tomar acción —Dijo con felicidad —Honestamente pensé que ibas a dejar de hablarme después de que te cerré la puerta en la cara —Hizo una pausa —Emm… Lo siento por haber hecho eso, la verdad es que para ese entonces te culpaba por lo que había pasado, fueron unos pocos días después cuando me di cuenta que no era tu culpa —Dijo un poco apenada.

—No te preocupes, me merecía eso como mínimo —Le respondí con una sonrisa. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que esta es la primera vez que sonrío hace semanas… Sin embargo no duró mucho ya que me acordé de Lily —En todo caso… ¿has visto a Lily desde ese día? —Le pregunté en un tono serio.

Ella cambió rápidamente de expresión a uno triste y decepcionada —...La he visto, pero no he hablado con ella. Una vez, cuando iba de compras, la vi hablando con un grupo de que parecían delincuentes. Estaban riendo fuertemente y sostenían una lata de cerveza en la mano. Se me ocurrió hablarle, correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero… no parecía la misma persona. Ese día simplemente pasé de largo. —Ella dijo con auto-desprecio —Me sigo diciendo que ella ya no es la misma persona que conozco, pero sé que en el fondo eso es solo una excusa. Para serte honesta, estoy bastante enojada conmigo misma —Dijo mientras apartaba la vista. Me di cuenta de que aún estábamos en el suelo así que me levanté y luego la ayude a pararse.

Me quedé callada por un rato. Sabía que lo que iba a decir es algo hipócrita, pero sé que es la mejor opción —¿Aún tienes una oportunidad, sabes? Lily aún debe estar allá dentro con su grupo de amigos, no hables como si hubieras perdido tu chance —Le dije un poco molesta —Si quieres remediar las cosas, entonces para de lloriquear por el pasado y actúa —Ya sé de que lo que estoy diciendo también debería ser dirigido hacia mí y arreglar lo de Luka.

Rin iba a hablar pero la interrumpí —Y no me digas una excusa de que seguramente ella no quiere verte. Sabes que eso no importa, ustedes tienen que hablar —Ella se quedó callada por un rato, pensando en lo que dije. Después pareció que iba a decir una cosa, pero se retractó y se quedó pensando un rato más —...Mira, se que esto es difícil, pero es ahora o nunca. Esta es tu última oportunidad, porque una vez que este día se acabe… —Es verdad, una vez que este día se acabe jamás volveré a ver a Rin —...Si no lo haces ahora, te arrepentiras por mucho tiempo, así que tienes que irte ahora mismo, antes de que entres en duda.

Rin tenía la cabeza gacha, una sombra cubriendo su expresión. Después de un rato, ella empezó a dar una gran bocanada de aire y levantó la cabeza, convicción en sus ojos —...Tienes razón, Miku. Esta es mi última oportunidad, y no la malgastare. Gracias —Dijo ella —Antes de irme, quiero decirte gracias por estar en mi lado, incluso cuando Len murió estuviste conmigo. Y aunque tienes tus problemas y puedes resultar ser muy molesta —Dijo antes de reírse un poco — En serio, ¿porque no me sigues a la cafetería?, eres una muy buena amiga en este tipo de situaciones. En serio, gracias —Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—...Yo también quiero agradecerte por ser mi amiga, siempre tenias una forma de alegrar el día. Estoy segura de que si no estuvieras conmigo terminaría como esas personas auto-deprimentes que odian al mundo —Dije con una risa —Pero en serio, gracias por todo Rin, y no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de Lily una vez que tu no estés —Le dí mi mejor sonrisa —Adiós, Rin.

—Adiós, Miku. Y buena suerte con Luka, ¿te gusta después de todo, no? —Me dijo con un guiño. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cómo sabía, se fue corriendo hacia el edificio, en busca de Lily. Mientras veía su espalda, me llegó como un martillo de que en verdad nunca más la vería. Nunca más vería su sonrisa, nunca más vería su energía inacabable, nunca más la volvería a ver. Mi última memoria de ella sería la imagen que veo ahora, ella corriendo de espaldas hacia el edificio. Nunca más la voy a ver, punto final de la página.

…¿Pero está bien, no? Me alegro por ella, al fin está avanzando en sus propios pasos.

Busque una máquina vendedora, compre un jugo y busqué un lugar para sentarme. Me acabo de dar cuenta, pero a oscurecido bastante desde que entramos a la ceremonia. Los postes de luz están prendidos y hay unos cuantos autos buscando a los estudiantes. Me pregunto que hare ahora. Como estoy graduada, no puedo quedarme en el dormitorio de estudiantes, así que tomé "prestado" la mayor cantidad de dinero posible de mis padres antes de que me cerraran la cuenta corriente de una vez por todas. Estoy segura de que ahora que me gradué, están haciendo todo lo posible para cortar sus conexiones con la mía, ya que puedo ser legalmente independiente. Probablemente arriende un departamento pequeño por tal vez uno o dos años, tengo bastante dinero de todas formas. Mientras pensaba, vi que una persona con largo cabello negro salió del edificio. La reconocería entre miles.

Probablemente debo seguir el consejo que le dije a Rin ahora.

Lentamente, me paré de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia ella, quien estaba a espaldas de mi. Podía sentir una duda creciendo en mi por cada paso que daba, pero sabía que tenía que enfrentarla. Una vez que estaba aproximadamente a unos diez pasos de ella, dije firmemente su nombre —¡Luka! —Ella se quedó quieta de repente, pero aún no se volteaba a verme —Tenemos que hablar —Continué mi tono firme.

—...No tenemos mucho que hablar, Miku. Después de todo, esta será la última vez que no veamos, ¿no? —Dijo en tono neutro, mientras seguía dándome la espalda. Me di cuenta de que ni siquiera se molestaba con poner el -chan al final de mi nombre.

—¿Y solo por esa razón no podemos hablar? No es algo de que si podemos cambiar el resultado o no, es algo de como salimos de acá —Le dije un poco molesta.

—En verdad no me importa como salgamos de acá, nos olvidaremos en unos cuantos años, así que no le veo el punto de hablar —Dijo con una falta de sentimientos en su voz.

—…¿En serio te sientes así? ¿Puedes decir, con toda sinceridad, de que no te importo en lo más mínimo? —Seguí insistiendo. La Luka que conozco no diría cosas así. También sé que Luka no respondería otra cosa que no sea la verdad cuando le hago este tipo de preguntas, así que cuando diga que no, es mi oportunidad par...

—Sí, es verdad que ya no me importas en los más mínimo, Miku —Dijo con tono firme. Decir que me sorprendió es una malinterpretación. Me dejó congelada en el lugar. No es posible que Luka haya dicho eso, no en esta situación. Ella no mentiría en esta situación. ¿Es verdad que yo ya no le importo nada? Sentí como mis ojos humedecían rápidamente y dejaban unas gotas correr. Simplemente dolía demasiado para responderle de vuelta, sentía que mis pulmones no tenían aire y que no podía respirar. No podía articular ni siquiera "hola".

Bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo, aún sin poder responder algo, y vi los zapatos de Luka. Aunque más que fijarme en sus zapatos, me fije en que habían gotas de agua cayendo justo en la punta de sus zapatos. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que ella no se había volteado porque estaba llorando. Me quede confundida de porqué estaba llorando hasta que me llegó la idea.

Ella estaba tratando de terminar las cosas mal para que la olvidara más rápido.

Ella quería que la olvidara rápido, porque sabía que si llegaramos a reconciliar, no podríamos interactuar casi nada. Entre su universidad y mis ocupaciones, no tendríamos nada de tiempo para vernos una a la otra. Es por eso que ella quiere que terminemos en malos términos. Ella quiere que me quede enojada con ella y la olvide más rápido, porque así yo sufro menos, y habría funcionado si no me hubiera fijado en que estaba llorando.

Pero yo la conozco muy bien para eso.

Sé lo que ella está tratando de hacer. Sé que lo está haciendo para mi, aún después de todo lo que le dije, se preocupa por mi. Es por eso que no diré nada. Es verdad de que si nos reconciliamos, entonces todo va a ser peor de ahora en adelante. Pero si dejo a Luka creer que estoy enojada con ella, ella también me olvidará más rápido, ya que ella creerá que yo no quiero nada que ver con ella.

Así que levanté la vista, aún con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos, y le agarré el hombro para que ella me mirara, ella empezó a resistir, pero igual pude darla vuelta. Como pensé, ella también estaba llorando. Tomé una bocanada de aire y hablé —Bueno, si no quieres nada que ver conmigo entonces tú tampoco deberías importarme, adiós —Le dije con una sonrisa gigante, mientras lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro.

Ella se vio confundida por un momento hasta que entendió lo que quería hacer. Dio un suspiro entrecortado por llorar y me respondió, también con una sonrisa —Si, adiós. Esperó que nunca más tenga que escuchar de tí —Terminó ella. Yo después de eso la abracé fuertemente, como si fuera la última vez.

Bueno, en realidad es la última vez.

Y ya que es la última vez, aproveche de besarla justo en los labios. Me sorprendió de que ella, después de quedarse quieta por un rato, me empezó a corresponder mi movida. Pero no podía sacar el sabor a sal por las lágrimas. Una vez que nos quedamos sin aire, evitamos mirar los ojos de la otra y simplemente seguimos abrazadas por un rato.

Después de eso la solté y miré para atrás, alejándome de ella. Me pregunto porque las cosas tuvieron que terminar así entre nosotras. Es muy probable de que habían mejores opciones que tomar, pero yo ya elegí esta así que tengo que vivir con esta elección. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para relajarme un poco y parar de llorar, me dirigí hacia otro asiento que vi más allá.

Unos pocos minutos después, me di cuenta de que estaba Lily saliendo del edificio, junto con Rin, quien más tarde se despidió y entró en un vehículo que estaba esperándola. Esto dejó a Lily parada en el lugar donde estaba, sin moverse por un rato. Finalmente, ella se rasco la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba observándola. Cuando se dio cuenta, me miró por un rato para después caminar a mi dirección. Mientras le hacía espacio en la banca, me di cuenta de que Lily tenía rastros de lágrimas y unos moretones en el brazo y en la cara que no tenía antes. Cuando ella se sentó a mi lado, nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. Ella ya no tenía esa aura que me aterrorizaba tanto antes.

—Mmmh, ¿así que tuviste unas despedidas sentimentales veo? —Dijo ella mientras señalaba su cara unas marcas de lágrimas, señalandome de que yo tenia manchada la cara con las mismas marcas.

—Podría decir lo mismo de tí, ¿sabes? —Le dije con una sonrisa bromista.

—Es verdad, pero cualquiera se podría dar cuenta de que tu lloraste más —Dijo bromeando.

—¿Tal vez es porque tengo más sentimientos que tú? —Le dije con una expresión de victoria.

—Ggh, tú ganas esta ronda —Dijo frustrada. Después de esa rutina, nos quedamos calladas por unos minutos, viendo como había poca gente ya en el lugar, casi todas siendo llevadas a sus respectivos hogares. Dí un suspiro sabiendo de que tengo unos pocos días más en el dormitorio antes que me echaran a patadas.

—Así que… ¿tú y Luka eran novias? —Dijo con seriedad, la pregunta era más un testamento que una pregunta. Me quedé sorprendida por un rato, hasta que me acordé de que Lily había tomado el celular de Luka —Ni me molestaré en preguntar en porque no nos dijeron, deben haber tenido sus razones.

—...Sabes, ver el mensaje de otros es de muy mala educación.

—Bah, a estas alturas todos saben que educación y yo nunca fuimos compatibles —Respondió —…¿Y como te fue con ella? La última vez que escuche de ella fue que ustedes dos estaban gritando y ella salió corriendo —Dijo seriamente.

—...Podría haber terminado mejor, aunque aún así, aclaramos unas cuantas dudas. ¿Qué tal tú con Rin? No creo que esos moretones te lo haya hecho ella —Le respondí.

—Bueno, al parecer mis "amigos" —Dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos —No le agradaron la presencia de Rin, así que tuve que convencerles de que la dejaran sola. —Respondió con una sonrisa. Supongo que ellos trataron de meterse con Rin y Lily les dio una paliza. Aunque no lo parezca, ella tiene cinturón negro en un arte marcial que no me acuerdo —Después de eso, nos pusimos a hablar y terminamos en buenos términos. Ya tengo entendido de que lo que está haciendo es lo correcto —Dijo mirando al cielo nocturno, una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Yo después le seguí la mirada y vi el cielo.

Nos quedamos así unos cuantos minutos en nuestros pensamientos hasta que dije en voz alta. —...Me pregunto como terminamos así.

Ella me miró por un rato hasta que me respondió. —…Tal vez estaba destinado a que pasara. Eso o tal vez matamos gatitos en nuestras vidas anteriores —Respondió en voz baja —De todas formas, ya pasó. A menos que tengas una máquina del tiempo, no sirve mucho pensar sobre eso.

—...Ya veo —Dije —…¿Oye, qué planeas hacer ahora, ya sabes, en los próximos meses?

—Honestamente no lo sé. Supongo que encontraré un trabajo que no necesite estudios y… simplemente vivir, ¿sabes? Tengo mi departamento listo para que mis padres me abandonen ahí, así que no tengo que preocuparme de eso.

—¿Te van a pagar las multas y todo eso? —Le pregunté, teniendo una idea.

—Nah, solo compraron el departamento, el resto tengo que averiguarlo yo —Dijo mientras movía la mano, como si estuviera sacudiendo el aire —Tiene dos dormitorios, así que tal vez puedo encontrar un compañero o compañera de piso.

En ese momento se me iluminaron los ojos. ¡Era justo lo que necesitaba! Además, así puedo cumplir la promesa que le hice a Rin sobre vigilar a Lily —¡Eso es perfecto! ¿Me puedes anotar en ese plan? Necesito un lugar para quedarme.

Ella empezó a sonreír —¡Pues claro, eso es una gran idea! —Dijo emocionada —Bueno, al parecer estamos atascadas juntas, así que al menos no perdemos todos los que conocimos, ¿cierto? —Al parecer ella también estaba asustada de que yo me iría. De cierta manera, estoy muy feliz de que ella tampoco se vaya.

—Muy bien —Dije mientras alzaba una copa imaginaria. —¡Por un gran futuro!

—¡Por un gran futuro! —Dijo mientras chocaban las copas imaginarias.

Estoy segura de que podría haber manejado las cosas mejor. No enojarme, no asustarme, no correr. Todas esas son cosas que hubiera preferido no hacerlo, sin embargo, no me arrepiento. Yo creo que todas fueron decisiones que en ese momento pensé que eran lo mejor o simplemente no pude controlar, porque si pudiera viajar al pasado sin ninguna memoria del futuro, entonces estoy bastante segura que haría los mismos errores. Así que no, no me arrepiento

 _Fin de Recordando el Pasado_.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado el cap! Tengo un mensaje que dejare al final de los reviews... o bueno, del review mejor dicho**

 **HollieRubin** : Muchas gracias por el cumplido! En verdad me hace muy feliz :p. Y sobre la incertidumbre de Miku, en verdad esa situacion me inspire de algo que en verdad le paso a un amigo que tengo, que no sabia que carrera eligir y ha estado años sin estudiar :v. Bueno, espero que te guste el cap!

 **Bueno, lo que quería decir es que esta es el último cap de la parte Recordando el Pasado, así que me demorare más de lo normal en actualizar el siguiente cap de este fic, ya que me gusta escribir varios capítulos de un viaje y despues ir editandolos. También me demorare más de lo normal porque tengo que traducir un fic llamado On Rainy Afternoons, el cual ya he atrasado bastante para ser sincero. Así que sí, resumiendo, me demorare en actualizar esto, sry! Y recuerden, si ven algo en lo cual no les gusto o debería mejorar, entonces estaría bastante agradecido si me lo avisaran.**

 **Ahora si me disculpan, voy a desmayarme porque no he dormido nada y siento que me voy a enfermar si sigo así, Adios!**


	4. Viviendo el Presente

AN: Bueno, aparentemente sigo vivo, o al menos por he querido escribir este cap por mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón nunca lo hice. Bueno, de todas formas aca está, espero que les gusté y pondré una explicación al final.

* * *

 _Odio esta ciudad._

 _...No, eso no es exactamente correcto. Quiero decir, si en verdad tuviera que dar una respuesta rápidamente, definitivamente diría que odio este lugar, pero lo que siento no es tan simple. Esta ciudad definitivamente no me agrada, eso me queda más que claro, pero eso no significa que la deteste. Es confuso en realidad porque en primer lugar toda mi vida ha sido un fracaso tras otro, siempre que creo que voy a hacer algo bien, todo se viene para abajo y nada sale como debiera, esto lo tengo más que claro. Uno supondría que odiaría la vida después de todo lo que me ha pasado, y por ende llevaría ese odio a otro lado, mi hogar como ejemplo. Pero no lo hago, y esto es porque ya lo acepte._

 _En realidad ya no me importa lo que pase._

 _Después de ver como casi todo de lo que consideras importante sale mal, ya te dejan de importar tus errores. ¿Fallaste un examen? Media cosa. ¿Perdiste tu objeto más preciado? Iba a desaparecer en un momento u otro. ¿Soy una fracasada? Eso ya lo sé, que tanto. ¿Ganaste un premio? ¿De que me va a servir? Este ha sido el pensamiento que he estado adquiriendo últimamente. Quiero decir, tengo veintitrés años ya y aún así no he hecho absolutamente nada por estos últimos cinco años._

 _No he logrado nada significativo._

 _Es bastante probable de que todo esto sea solo una manera de no meterme en problemas, como lo hacía antes. Siempre ha sido así para mí. Me digo de que voy a cambiar mis maneras y voy a ser distinta, sin embargo, al siguiente dia hago lo que siempre he hecho porque ya se como hacerlo. Esto ya ha pasado demasiadas veces, tanto que decidí en simplemente ser quien soy, sin tratar de cambiar. Unos pensarán que ser tú mismo es algo bueno, pero eso es solo si les agrada su personalidad. En mi caso es distinto..._

 _Eso es porque yo soy una cobarde._

 _Mi único incentivo de seguir viviendo es por mera curiosidad de qué va a pasar en el futuro. Aún tengo un deseo infantil e irrealista de que una oportunidad única vaya a aparecer mágicamente y cambiar mi vida. Así que en realidad solo estoy esperando a que ocurran una cadena de coincidencias que podrías llamar un milagro y encontrar mi oportunidad de un final feliz y esforzarme para obtenerlo._

 _Pero esas oportunidades han estado pasando todo este tiempo._

 _Simplemente las he estado ignorando porque parecen tomar mucho esfuerzo para algo así. Lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza es que no vale la pena, aun si es lo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo. Esto ha ocurrido por toda mi vida, siempre he preferido las opciones fáciles después de todo. Pero lo peor de todo esto es que sé que estoy malgastando oportunidades buenas y sé de qué he estado desperdiciando mi vida al no tomarlas. Y eso duele, duele saber de que sabes en que deberías cambiar pero no lo haces porque la misma actitud que quieres cambiar te lo impide. Es un estúpido ciclo interminable y ya no se que hacer al respecto._

 _No… ya se que hacer al respecto. Simplemente debo ignorarlo._

 _Porque todo esto ya no me importa. Quiero que nada me importe..._

* * *

—...O..e… —Escuche una voz masculina familiar, la cual estaba tratando de penetrar en mi cabeza, tratando de sacarme del mundo que estaba. Podía sentir cómo había alguien cerca mio.

—Oye M…espiert... —Probablemente está diciendo mi nombre, pero estoy tan cansada por recién despertar que no puedo entender todo lo que está diciendo, pero me puedo hacer una idea. Por lo que decidí responderle, sin poder evitar dejar escapar el tono de cansancio que pasa por mi voz.

—¿Hay algún problema, necesita algo? —Respondí de forma automática, aunque un poco inentendible por atropesar mis palabras, mientras trataba de sacar el cansancio de mi cuerpo. Una parte lejana de mi mente me decía que estaba diciendo algo incorrecto.

—¿Me ves cara de cliente acaso? Vamos despierta, que faltan unos diez minutos para cerrar —Me costó un poco entender todo lo que decía, tomando un tiempo para poder juntar las palabras en mi mente. Una vez que entendí lo que estaba diciendo, y al reconocer a quien le pertenecía esa voz, empecé a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que encontré fue de que estaba sentada en una silla con los brazos entrecruzados en la mesa, donde estaba apoyando mi cabeza para dormir. Después vi cómo mi cabello estaba desparramado por encima de la mesa, dejando un desorden encima de ella, con un peculiar color aguamarino. Al ver el color, me acorde de donde estaba ubicada ahora mismo. Estaba en la pizzería donde trabajaba.

Aún algo aturdida por la siesta que acabo de tener, me paré en mis pies para poder mostrar que ya estaba del toda despierta a Gakupo. Estire mis brazos, piernas y cuello para después arreglar un poco mi cabello, era un desastre después de todo. Después le di mi atención a Gakupo, quien estaba esperando pacientemente a que terminara prepararme. Después de unos segundos Gakupo repitió.

—Oye, el lugar va a cerrar pronto así que pensé en despertarte. Tuviste suerte de que no hubo clientela, ya que pudiste dormir casi tres horas —Dijo con buen humor en su tono de voz.

El es Gakupo, un compañero en el trabajo que he estado por un tiempo. Él parece ser una persona tranquila y recolectada. Pero eso solo hace que queramos molestarlo, es por eso que él es la mayor víctima de nuestros compañeros de trabajo. Es el tipo de persona que ayuda a los demás sin demostrarlo. Es decir, que siempre que hace algo bueno, trata de mantenerlo escondido para que no nos demos cuenta, el por qué lo hace nadie sabe. Aún así hay algo que me inquieta un poco de él, y es el hecho de cómo a veces nos observa analíticamente. Es como si supiera lo que está pasando por la cabeza de los que observa, estas sospechas crecieron más aún cuando una vez de la nada me dijo que siempre puedo pedir ayuda de mis amigos, como si supiera que es lo que he estado sintiendo.

Él, como todos nosotros, tiene un color de pelo extravagante, en su caso morado. La razón de porqué nosotros, y al decir nosotros me refiero a yo, Gakupo, Miki y Kaito, nos hemos teñido el pelo es porque según Kaito, el dueño de Colores, el cual es el nombre de la pizzería, cuando los clientes vienen les dejamos una impresión única sobre el lugar para que así lo recuerden mejor y vuelvan para hacer otro pedido… también porque pensó que iba a ser divertido y unas de las razones principales para el nombre. Eso es una de las cosas que hace este lugar tan especial, es como una segunda familia. Kaito no es para nada estricto con las reglas, lo único que pide es que seamos serios cuando se necesita. Es decir que mientras no haya clientela, podemos dormir, jugar, hablar, lo que sea. Este día nos tocó el turno de la tarde a mi y a Gakupo, ya que Miki y Kaito se fueron más temprano.

—¿Por tres horas? —Pregunté algo sorprendida —Eso es raro —Aún para un local pequeño como este eso sigue siendo extraño.

—Bueno, es miércoles así que no es imposible, pero es verdad que no es tan común —Respondió, para después cambiar su expresión a uno de más preocupación —¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco decaída —Me debo ver peor de lo que pensé por el sueño.

—No es nada, solo que aún no me despierto del todo —Le mentí con una sonrisa. En realidad me siento fatal, una presión familiar que conozco muy bien colocándose en mi pecho. Sentí el fuerte deseo de tomar algo para detener la presión que siento.

—Si tú lo dices —Dice mientras mira su reloj —Deberíamos empezar a cerrar, ya limpie la cocina, lo único que queda es guardar las cosas y estamos list... —Y justo cuando dice eso.

El teléfono comienza a sonar.

Condenado teléfono, justo cuando estaba por irme. Suspirando, fui a tomar el teléfono hasta que Gakupo se me deslizó por el frente y contestó antes que pudiera yo.

—Buenas tardes, gracias por llamar a Colores, mi nombre es Gakupo y seré el que tomará su orden —Después de un tiempo —Sí…. sí, entendido, entonces será una pizza familiar vegetariana —Siguió con decir el precio y colgó el teléfono —Bueno, eso es… desafortunado, para ponerlo en buenas palabras. Voy a empezar la pizza. Prepárate para salir en unos veinte minutos —Dijo mientras empezaba a sacar los ingredientes de la cocina.

Por mientras, fui afuera del local para tomar un poco de aire y revisar si la motocicleta estaba preparada para salir. Una vez que me asegure que la mochila térmica que estaba atrás estaba bien amarrada, me apoye en un muro y vi el cielo nocturno de la ciudad. Esa presión que sentí desde que desperté no se ha ido, es más, siento que se ha estado haciendo más fuerte que antes. Este sentimiento que tengo ha ocurrido más de una vez en los últimos tiempos, aunque éste es extrañamente insistente, probablemente por ese sueño que tuve. Como si esa revelación prendiera un botón dentro de mi mente, me acordé de un día que tuve un sueño extrañamente parecido al que acabo de tener, el día en que todo empezó a salir mal. Rin fue lo primero que apareció por mi cabeza al recordar ese día. Desde hace unos dos años atrás paramos de tener contacto, aunque en realidad fue hace más tiempo que eso cuando paramos de conversar. Al parecer se ha estado esforzando bastante con lo que está pasando allá, tanto de que a veces se le olvidó ponerse en contacto con Lily y yo. Obviamente no digo que sea toda su culpa, es solo que en algún punto empecé a sentir una oscura envidia por ella, la habilidad de seguir tus sueños es algo que yo también quiero. Cada vez las cosas se pusieron más y más apartes entre nosotras hasta el punto en que no nos molestamos en hablar. Es aterrador como la distancia y el tiempo cambia tan rápido a las personas, antes me acuerdo que eramos inseparables y ahora no sería tan raro decir que no nos conocemos. Mierda, incluso me había olvidado de ella hasta ahora, y no me sorprendería si fuera lo mismo para ella. Me preguntó si aún se acuerda de Lily…

Puede que no, después de todo hasta yo a veces me olvido de Luka.

Con la mención de la persona que tenía que olvidar, la presión paró de ser una molestia, y cambió a un dolor intenso, tanto que podría hasta decir que me duele físicamente si no supiera mejor. Hace un rato he tenido el presentimiento de que divulgar en tales pensamientos solo iba a empeorar todo, el dolor aplastaba mi pecho hasta que empezó a ser insoportable. Rápidamente busqué en mis bolsillos el alivio que tanto necesitaba ahora, sin embargo en la mitad de mi búsqueda escuche una voz que interrumpió mi actividad.

—¡¿Miku, estás lista?! —Escuche la voz de Gakupo por la ventana de la pizzería que estaba al lado mio —Ya terminé el pedido, solo falta que lo entregues —Terminó él.

—Muy bien, espera un momento —Dije mientras sacaba mis pensamientos anteriores, dando respiros grandes y tranquilizadores.

Cuando entré a la pizzería, vi como una caja estaba encima de la mesa, Gakupo al lado de ella.

—Acá está —Dijo mientras me pasaba el alimento, junto con las llaves del lugar —Me voy a ir ahora, cuando regreses para guardar el dinero acuérdate de cerrar —Terminó con un bostezo, para después darme los datos de cuánto dinero es y donde esta ubicado.

—Muy bien, buenas tardes Gakupo —Dije con buena actitud, tratando de no mostrar mis sentimientos.

Él me devolvió el gesto y se marchó de la tienda. Una vez que se fue, cerré el lugar y puse el pizza en la mochila térmica que está amarrada a mi motocicleta. Éste era mi trabajo después de todo, la despachadora de comida y a veces cajera del lugar. Aún me acuerdo de como obtuve el puesto en este lugar. Lily, mi mejor amiga y compañera de piso, trabaja como camarera en un bar donde rápidamente se hizo amiga de la dueña del lugar, llamada Meiko. En una de sus conversaciones Meiko le mencionó que su prometido, Kaito, corría una pizzería, pero que tenía problema con falta de personal, ya que la persona que hacía despachos había renunciado recientemente. En la siguiente mañana, Lily me propuso la idea de trabajar allí, ya que estaba desempleada para ese entonces. Con unas palabras a Meiko, Lily me guardo un puesto en el lugar, con la condición de que Kaito diría si me quería contratar o no. Después de haberlo conocido nos simpatizamos rápidamente y me dio el empleo con una condición, que me tiñera el pelo como todos con un color extravagante. Aunque al principio me incomodo un poco, me terminó gustando más de lo que pensé en la forma de como quedo mi pelo.

Una vez que llegue a mi destino, los pensamientos que tenía se disolvieron rápidamente y fueron reemplazados por deber. Una vez que termine con la orden, mecánicamente me dirigí hacia mi vehículo y empecé a viajar hacia la pizzería. En el camino no pude evitar notar que el extraño, pero familiar, dolor se había ido, siendo reemplazado por un sofocante peso en todo mi cuerpo, como si fuera un vació que estuviera absorbiendo todos mis sentimientos hasta que no quedara nada más a excepción de la profunda tristeza que se está propagando. Tratando de sacar estos pensamientos peligrosos de mi cabeza, intenté concentrarme en algo más, solo para darme cuenta de que ya había llegado al lugar. Bajandome rápidamente, como si la motocicleta tuviera la culpa de lo que sentía, abrí el local para terminar con el trabajo del día. Todo esto fue inútil sin embargo ya que la depresión que sentía estaba aumentando cada vez más y más, hasta el punto en que pensé que podría empezar a llorar si no trataba de evitarlo tan desesperadamente.

Rápidamente cerré de nuevo la entrada y busqué desesperadamente en mi bolsillo para esa cajilla específica que estaba buscando tanto, solo para encontrar de que no estaba. Mordiendo fuertemente mi labio en un intento desesperado de contrarrestar la crisis que tenía, subí a la motocicleta y maneje velozmente a mi hogar. Una vez que termine el camino, que personalmente se sintió como si una eternidad hubiera pasado, llegué al complejo de departamentos y apresuradamente estacioné el vehículo. Solo para llegar a la realización de que Lily probablemente estaba en ese mismo departamento que llamaba casa. Por unos segundos considere ir de todas formas y simplemente dormir, pero rápidamente cambié de opinión al saber de que no había forma de que Lily me habría dejado pasar así sin más una vez que viera el desastre que estoy hecha ahora mismo.

Tomé un respiro profundo para tratar de calmar mis nervios, solo para darme cuenta de que he estado temblando todo este tiempo. Intentando usar lógica para persuadirme de que lo que me estaba pasando no era realmente grave y estaba sobre exagerando pude lograr tranquilizarme un poco, aunque mis manos seguían temblando como hojas de un árbol. Luego de pensar un poco, decidí caminar hacia la cercana tienda de groserias para reponerme un poco y aprovechar el frío aire de la noche. En el camino, aunque agitada, pensé que estaba mucho mejor de como estaba antes, solo necesitaba unos cigarrillos y algo para tomar para poder reponerme completamente. El helado aire corría por mi rostro, agradeciendo silenciosamente de que estaba usando una chaqueta para contrarrestar el frío. Una vez que llegué a la tienda, me di cuenta que habían cerrado por razones particulares. De todos los días tuvo que ser en este momento. En mi pánico, rápidamente me convencí de que podía simplemente ir a otra tienda para mis necesidades antes de que los pensamientos que tenía empezaran a convertirse en algo peligroso.

Decidí caminar a una dirección cualquiera, ya que no podía acordarme de donde había otra tienda, con la esperanza de que encontrara un lugar abierto a estas horas de la noche. Aún con la molestia del peso que sentía, pude lograr estabilizarme lo suficiente como para recuperar el familiar proceso mental que usualmente tengo. Aunque esto fue peor de lo normal, no es la primera vez que tengo esta horrible sensación. Hace tiempo que he tenido estos sentimientos con respecto al tema, usualmente lo ignoró hasta que lo olvido, pero hay unos momentos en que siento que es demasiado y pierdo control de mi misma, como lo que acaba de pasar. Las primeras veces que ocurrió esto, la sensación era tan insoportable que busqué la solución en el fondo de la botella. Al principio funcionó perfectamente, pero cuando eso ya no era suficiente para protegerme descubrí que los cigarrillos también son una buena distracción, ambas cosas funcionaron tan bien que ahora no puedo apartarme de ninguno de los dos, por mas que trate de convencerme de que ésto me está hiriendo. Me preguntó cómo reaccionaría en el pasado, ántes que mi vida cambiara, si me dijeran que me convertiría en una alcohólica sin futuro que se sustenta trabajando en una pizzería.

Me burlé internamente ante lo que pensé, sintiéndome mucho más miserable que ántes. En realidad me he preguntado muchas veces como he llegado a este punto, pero luego me convenzo de que en realidad no importa.

Rápidamente sacando esos pensamientos de mi cerebro, decidí sentarme en una banca que estaba cerca mio. Al parecer camine inconscientemente hacia un parque, fue lo que pensé hacia mi misma mientras observaba las estrellas. Fue cuando bajé la mirada para observar mi entorno cuando me di cuenta.

Éste lugar es increíblemente familiar y nostálgico a la vez.

Con un fuerte golpe me di cuenta de que cometí un grave error.

Recuerdos llegaron inundando a mi cabeza. Recuerdos felices, recuerdos importantes, recuerdos memorables.

Recuerdos tristes.

Recuerdos en cómo pensé que era querida por mi familia, recuerdos en cómo solía ser tan ignorante, recuerdos en cómo fui traicionada horriblemente, recuerdos en como fui abandonada, recuerdos de dolor y sufrimiento, recuerdos de cuando creía que podía ser feliz una vez más, todo se fue a la absoluta mierda. Recuerdos de cómo yo tiré esa felicidad al tomar el camino fácil.

Todo me llego a la vez, todas esas memorias haciendo daño a la determinación que llevaba para olvidar a esa persona. Todo estos años fueron para guardar esas memorias, pero todo lo que sentía fue demasiado para mí. Es por eso que fallé miserablemente mientras una palabra resonaba en mi cabeza, un nombre dejando su marca en toda mi mente, repitiendo una y otra vez. Luka.

Sentía que me desmayaba, sentía que iba a morir, sentía como todo el dolor se amplificaba por mil mientras recuerdos de ella seguían corriendo por mi cabeza, sin piedad alguna. Sentía que mi propósito de todos estos años, lo que he estado tratando hacer todo este tiempo desvanecía inmediatamente. Sentía como recordaba a Luka, cuando tenía que olvidar todo de ella. Sentía como mi mente se quebraba, una parte de mi cerebro diciéndome que estoy en un ataque de pánico.

Rápidamente me levanté del lugar y me dirigí hacia cualquier otro lado, más determinada que nunca a buscar algo que detuviera lo que siento. Después de correr lejos del lugar, encontré una tienda aún abierta. Tomando mi tiempo en arreglar rápidamente mi aspecto y tratar de mantener una compostura en mi exterior para que nadie me cuestionara, entré al lugar y rápidamente compre varias latas de cerveza y unos cigarros. En una borrosa parte de mi ser vi como entregaba el dinero y me salía apurada del lugar, solo para que cuando estuviera en el aire libre abriera velozmente una lata y tragara el contenido, sin siquiera percatarme que contenía un sabor. Cuando supe que esto no era nada cercano a suficiente, tome el encendedor y prendí un cigarro, notando levemente como el tabaco llenaba rápidamente mis pulmones solo para expulsarlo en un momento después, seguido instantáneamente por un trago del líquido tóxico. Pero esto no era suficiente, cuando terminé las seis latas que compré en tiempo récord el dolor volvió inmediatamente a acosarme. En la borrosa parte de mi cerebro pude localizar un tipo de bar que estaba en la otra esquina. Prendiendo rápidamente otro cigarro me dirigí al lugar que podría ser mi salvación o perdición.

Pero aún así no podía sacarme la voz de mi cabeza, repitiendo una y otra vez lo que ya conozco muy bien. _Patético._

Al observar que el local seguía abierto, el cual su nombre era El Cruzamiento, entre de la forma más tranquila que podía lograr y me senté en la mesa principal del bar, donde había una muestra de todos los líquidos. Un hombre entró en mi visión y, ántes que pudiera decir algo, le pedí un vaso de vodka. Agradecí internamente en cómo la persona simplemente asintió en vez de meterse en cosas que no le incumben. Una vez que me sirvió el licor, trague el contenido rápidamente, pidiendo otro el momento que se acabó. El sujeto me miró con una expresión de duda, pero rápidamente cumpliendo mi pedido. Él ya sabía cómo tratar este tipo de clientela, me di cuenta. Antes de entregarme el vaso, me miró con una expresión advirtiéndome que debía tomar mi tiempo con el trago. Controlando un poco mis impulsos, tomé un sorbo lento, calmando un poco mis nervios. Fue en el tercer pedido que empecé a pensar en mi situación, extrañadamente relajada.

Empecemos analizando lo que acaba de pasar, me dije. Primero que nada veamos cuando empezó toda esta reacción que acabo de tener. Si me acuerdo bien, entonces todo esto fue causado principalmente por ese sueño que acabo de tener, mientras estaba durmiendo en el trabajo. Pero es raro, esta no es la primera vez que tengo una pesadilla así, y estoy muy segura de que no va a ser la última. Tampoco es la primera vez que me ha dado un bajón de depresión, más de una vez me ha ocurrido y siempre lo soluciono con licor y tabaco. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no fue eso lo primero que salió mal? La mala suerte de no poder encontrar ese alivio. Es eso lo que en realidad hizo que este caso fuera tan distinto a los demás, concluí mientras tomaba un otro sorbo, mi cuerpo ya sintiendose debil por todo el alcohol que tengo en mi cuerpo.

Luego de eso fue cuando recordé a Luka. Supongo que no hay mejor momento para meditar en esos pensamientos que ahora, así que ni me voy a molestar en detenerme como lo he hecho todo este tiempo. No he escuchado de ella desde ese día en la graduación, cuando quedamos de acuerdo de que lo mejor apra nosotras era tener nada que ver una con la otra y olvidarnos mutuamente para poder empezar de nuevo. Pero después de todo este tiempo, ella aún ha estado oculta en mis pensamientos, simplemente la estaba ignorando. Eso no es olvidar, eso es mirar para el otro lado. Simplemente estaba fingiendo en que había logrado cumplir mi palabra. ¿Acaso eso no significa que lo que he estado tratando de hacer todo este tiempo fue en vano? Si todo este tiempo he estado tratando de olvidarla, entonces acabo de arruinarlo todo con recordarla ahora mismo, o mejor dicho, aceptar de que no la he olvidado.

Mierda, me siento como una adolescente recién saliendo de pubertad, toda esta angustia definitivamente no me va a hacer bien.

Sentí como repentinamente una furia desconocida se apoderaba de mi ser, alimentada por el liquido toxico en mi cuerpo. Traté rápidamente de ahogarla tomando un trago, pero lo único que logré fue hacerlo más fuerte.

Por supuesto que me siento como una adolescente, no he crecido en nada. Absolutamente nada, todo lo que he hecho es prolongar mi vida haciendo estupideces. ¿Es mejor que Luka y yo no nos veamos? Que estupidez tan grande, obviamente que no es mejor. Lo único que hice fue hacer el mismo maldito error que ya he cometido muchas más veces de lo que debiera. Siempre ha sido la misma tontera una y otra vez conmigo, me digo que esta vez es distinto, que en realidad he cambiado, pero lo único que logré fue tropezarme con el mismo error una y otra y otra vez. Nada ha cambiado, no he aprendido de ningún puto error.

No he aprendido absolutamente nada. Me dije mientras afirmaba mi agarre en el vaso ya vacío.

No he logrado nada. Me dije mientras pedía otro trago, el sujeto negándose a mi pedido.

 **No he logrado absolutamente nada**. Me dije mientras sentía la furia recorrer mi ser, perdiendo fácilmente el control de mi cuerpo mientras le demandaba al sujeto que cumpliera lo que dijera, creo que estaba causando un escándalo.

 **Todo ha sido putamente inútil**. El sujeto me pedía amablemente que me fuera, pero yo no estaba escuchando, no podía sentir nada. Es como si estuviera viendo a alguien más desde mi cuerpo. Apenas sentí que alguien puso la mano en mi hombro, a quien gire mi cabeza bruscamente para ver si quería algo conmigo.

Y lo único que encontré fueron ojos que podría identificar en cualquier lado.

Ja...jajajajajajaja, claro, por supuesto que terminaría así. Todo esto es un maldito sueño, lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es despertar y seguir con mi vida. Es por eso que dejé que una oscuridad se apodere de mi mente, haciéndome perder la consciencia lentamente. Lo último que pensé, lo último que sentí fue un pensamiento.

¿Y si esto en verdad fuera la realidad?

Si en verdad fuera ella, ¿que sería lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿Terminaría bien o mal? ¿Sería al fin feliz o me quedaría igual? No lo sé, y en realidad, ya estoy cansada de pensar.

 _Así que en realidad solo estoy esperando a que ocurran una cadena de coincidencias que podrías llamar un milagro._

Esas palabras llegaron a mi cabeza, ¿un milagro? Que la pizzería no tuviera clientela por tres horas, causando el sueño que tuve. Que la tienda a la que generalmente voy estuviera cerrada. Que haya encontrado ese lugar en el parque mientras deambulaba. Que haya llegado al lugar donde estaba Luka. ¿Todas estas coincidencias debería ser llamado un milagro?

Que estupidez. Esto parece más una maldición que un milagro. Ése fue el último pensamiento antes de perder consciencia.

* * *

AN: Bueno, la razón de porque he estado muerto por tanto tiempo es porque, por más usado que sea, bastante ha pasado este año. Entré a la universidad y todo ha sido distinto desde entonces. No me malinterpreten, esto no es una excusa. No tengo ninguna validación de porque no escribí ántes, porque ni siquiera yo se la razón. En fin, lamentablemente nose si voy a morir de nuevo o me quedare por suficiente tiempo para terminar esta historia, por más que quiera. Espero que les haya gustado, quedo mucho mas angst de lo que pensaba que iba a quedar.

HollieRubin: Me hace feliz de que te haya gustado, espero que disfrutes éste cap, por mas angst que sea jaja.

Megurine Chikane: Jaja, gracias por el cumplido, espero que te gusté el cap. Ah, y rip in peace traduccion, ni la luz del día pudo ver.

Azhenet: Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que el cap haya alcanzado las expectativas.


End file.
